


Souls & Stars

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Alternative Universe Clexa, Artist Clarke Griffin, Astronaut Lexa, Astronaut Octavia Blake, Astronaut Raven Reyes, Astronomy, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Doctor Bellamy Blake, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Island - Freeform, Lesbian Commander Lexa, Lost in space - Freeform, Magic Story, Miracles, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, NASA, Physiotherapist Clarke Griffin, Planet Earth - Freeform, Pleiades stars, Pure spirits, Sci-Fi, Soulmates, Souls, Space black hole, Venus - Freeform, clexa au, coma state, lesbian love story, paraplegic Lexa Woods, polaris - Freeform, pyramide, science fiction story, soulmates love story, space, spiriruality, taurus constellation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: After waking from a deep coma, commander & astronaut Alexandra Woods found that she was a quadriplegic and was unable to speak. Nearly a year later she had regained the ability to speak, and had regained some control over her body, but she remained paralysed from the waist. Alexandra/Lexa fell into a state of depression that led her to think about ending her own life.  Her best friend, Raven, in the hopes of a miracle, takes Alexandra/Lexa to a very special island, where people seem to experience miracles and recover from both mental and physical traumas.Physiotherapist & artist Clarke Griffin, wakes after a serious accident on her motorcycle left her in a coma, and she feels though she has been given a second chance, and notices slowly over time that her personality has changed. After a year she receives a very good offer to work at a very special rehabilitation center on a remote island where her life will change forever, when she meets a difficult former astronaut patient who has given up on life.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Markus Kane, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa/Costia, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raelle/Scylla
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nLuv)

The Taurus constellation is one of the oldest known constellations in the sky, various people around the world have recognized the constellation since the dawn of civilization. Normally she was always represented by a bull, symbol of strength and fertility for the ancient civilizations. It is a beautiful constellation, with a very easy to recognize shape, with a V shape on one side known to the Hyades, and a very bright and orange star, Aldebaran. Also near the constellation and belonging to it we find a beautiful cluster of stars, the spectacular Pleiades.

The Pleiades, also known as the M45 object, are the most famous and brightest cluster of stars in our sky, popularly known as the seven sisters, daughters of Atlas and Pleione. They are 450 light-years away from us. They have an apparent size in the sky of 1º, that is, twice the size of the full moon.

There are dozens of stars but only six to seven stars can be seen with the naked eye, and people with very good eyesight can see even more. There is one that is difficult to see has a “mythological” explanation, according to legend six married gods but the seventh married a mortal, therefore was relegated to the background and does not look good.

But the less romantic reality is that depending on the visual capacity of each person and the place where we are (away from light pollution or not) it makes us see more or fewer stars, usually 6 to 7 stars. They are young stars that formed in the last 50 million years. All of the Pleiades are embedded in a faint haze, the remnants of the cloud of gas and dust from which the stars formed.

The most important stars are in order of brightness: Alcyone, Atlas, Electra, Maia, Merope, Taygeta, Pleione, and Celaeno.

(Explanatory text Posted by JOSE VICENTE DÍAZ MARTÍNEZ on OCTOBER 24, 2017 on his website: https://josevicentediaz.com/2017/10/24/tauro-una-constelacion-llena-de-maravillas)

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nLu9)

The very modern space shuttle Polaris I, traveled in space, at the established speed, bound for the planet, Venus. The crew onboard consisted of six astronauts, five women, and one man. The person in command of the first mission to planet Venus was the experienced and young astronaut Commander Alexandra Woods.

In the course of the flight, Polaris I and its crew were caught in a meteor shower and where lost in one of the so-called space black holes. Once in there, Polaris I was transported at the incredible speed of light, to the Taurus Constellation, 440 light-years from planet Earth.

Its crew was revived from their deep sleep pod where they had been sleeping until the ship reached near the destined planet Venus, 40 million kilometers from planet Earth. The ship's computers were activated, once Polaris I was stabilized leaving that black hole, but orbiting in a course outside the established one, with some minimal damages.

The pods were opened at the same time, after the resuscitation of each crew member. Later, once the astronauts had finished waking up, they congregated in the dining room, where they ate according to the long-term eating plan, as well as hydrating themselves by drinking different kind of liquids, restoring all the bodily functions that had been unused for a long time. The crew was not yet aware of where they really were, and they believed that they were simply on the normal course, and approaching the planet Venus.

Once Pilot Officer Raven Reyes had sat down at the controls of the computers that operated Polaris I, she discovered the huge leap in time they had made, and the huge detour of course after the ship faced a hail of Meteorites and was apparently sucked into a black hole, which had transported them to the Taurus Constellation, orbiting the group of Pleiades stars. 

Officer Reyes immediately informed Commander Woods, and they opened the shields so that they could look out of the windows of the space shuttle, to see with fascination, the famous group of stars illuminated by intense blue color, and some smaller ones in brown.

Commander Woods and Officer Reyes took some time to come out of their amazement, and then, the officer in charge of the important mission gathered her crew to inform them of the incredible event. Furthermore, Officer Reyes informed the crew that they had apparently lost communication with planet Earth. No one panicked, they were all experienced astronauts with various missions behind them, so after they got over their amazement at what had happened, they were simply trying to think how the hell had they ended up where they were, and also a possible way to return to the established course, following their path towards the planet Venus.

The officers had been chosen after rigorous training and extreme testing for months at NASA, and they came from different countries.

Commander Alexandra Woods - USA - Astronomy and flight engineer.  
Octavia Blake - Canada - Pilot of the shuttle. Astronomy and flight engineer. Second in command of the mission to Venus.  
Anya Forrest - Germany - Medical and scientific cosmonaut  
Raven Reyes - Mexico - Mechanical space engineer, and second pilot for Polaris I and the shuttle communications command module  
Echo Azgeda - Russia - Specialist of the mission in the area of biology as well as a documentarian of the first exploration of the planet Venus.  
Lieutenant Lincoln Walker - England - Mechanical officer and space engineer. In addition to being the only military man on the mission.

The crew also noted that they were very close to the largest star in the Pleiades ensemble, the star Acylone, noting that it was almost as bright as the Sun itself. They were soon able to spot something on the radar first and then with their own eyes, which seemed to be a nearby planet, much to everyone's amazement since planets were not believed to exist in that gaseous area of space.

They didn’t know if the unknown planet was habitable, although biologist Azgeda greatly doubted it, since the group of stars was not old enough for life forms to exist. Shortly thereafter, communication specialist and pilot Raven Reyes began to detect certain sounds that seemed like a kind of communication, which apparently came from the planet they had just discovered. It was orange in color, kind of like the planet Mars, and they suspected that the new planet could be quite similar in surface and atmosphere to Mars.

Given the possible existence of life on the planet, Commander Woods made the decision to explore it. After that for a long time, the communications specialist Reyes, together with the pilot Blake and the mechanic Walker, tried to devise a way to get out of that constellation and return to the normal course, without positive results. Although it sounded crazy to some, the Mission Commander had the idea that if life forms or aliens existed on that planet, perhaps they could help them resume the course of Polaris I towards Venus. The first to look at her with wide eyes "Lex, did you lose your mind while you slept?" Was her best friend and flight specialist astronaut Raven Reyes.

For that risky exploratory reconnaissance mission, Commander Woods decided that she would be one of the three chosen astronauts. Raven Reyes and Lincoln Walker would be her companions in the risky mission, but according to her necessary criteria. 

In addition, the bases of that mission to the planet Venus were clearly exploratory, and although they were not about to travel to the famous planet, one that was one unknown to NASA and unexplored, and from which signs of life also came. Not to mention, they really needed some extra help to leave that place in space where they had ended up, and go back to the planned course.

Lexa knew it sounded like something out of a science fiction movie, but she was almost certain that something positive would come out of that exploration. Noting the exceptionalism with which her crew made their decision to explore this planet, the Commander tried to explain to them that they were in a place that they didn’t really know how to get out of that constellation and return to the course of the mission, and if there was alien life in the planet, it was necessary to contact them.

Some of the crew, such as Dr. Anya Forrest and the crew's biologist Echo Azgeda, didn’t agree with the Commander, despite her explanation, but didn’t verbalize their opposition to the idea of exploring that unknown planet. They had no other option to follow the orders of the experienced Commander Woods, as crazy as her decision sounded.

Once the small ship had reached the ground of the unknown planet, Commander Woods ordered her crew to keep Reyes on the ship and Walker to accompany her on that first little exploration. They knew in advance that the air on the planet was toxic, therefore they had to keep their astronaut suits on.

When descending the ship to the planet they verified that gravity existed and that the planet’s appearance was quite similar to the planet Mars, but of a more sandy beige color. It had mountains but no vegetation was seen. And apparently they had arrived right in the middle of an earth or sand storm, they could barely see in front of them, due to the strong winds that whipped them from all sides. They walked very carefully, trying not to separate and communicating all the time.

[](https://gifyu.com/image/nLn1)  
(Credits for this amazing fanart to IG "real.not.fantasy”)

\- This planet looks like Mars but smaller... Commander, can you see anything beyond the wind and the sand? - Raven asked from the command controls of the small ship with which they had been transported to the unknown planet.

Despite being very excited about the new planet, Raven had her fears of what they might find on this unknown planet, although her best and old time friend, Commander Woods, seemed somewhat less worried and more enthusiastic.

\- When I see an Alien I'll send it to you Reyes... Just remember not to eat spaghetti tonight... - Walker said jokingly, referring to the classic sci-fi movie “ALIEN”, making the Commander give him a sideways glance but smiling.

\- You are an asshole Walker…. I hope that the aliens give you... – Replied Raven a little irritating with the joke of her collage astronaut Lincoln.

\- Officers! Let's focus, please… Walker, is your detector picking anything up? - The Commander ordered trying not to let her crew get distracted with such nonsense, although inside she had been amused by Lincoln’s joke.

\- No, my detector is picking nothing up... - Walker replied, trying to look beyond a dense layer of sand or earth or what the hell was what the wind brought, although he could not see anything. It was like walking blindly and he didn’t like it.

\- Reyes, are you still receiving the frequency signal? - The Commander asked her pilot.

\- Yes, I am still receiving it and more clearly. I could make a guess that it is coming from some point north of where we are. Maybe in those mountains that you see ahead.

\- What mountains are you talking about, Reyes? Stop drinking tequila girl, I can barely see the Commander and two or three steps in front of me. – Says Lincoln ironically, because really he couldn’t see anything ahead.  
\- Nope, tequila is for later. I managed to see mountain-like elevations on the radar, we saw them as we descended.

\- How far do you think we are from that signal? - asked the Commander.

\- I would estimate that you are about two kilometers from the signal. You must just walk straight to these mountains.

\- Does the radar indicate any movement close to us or to that place?

\- No Commander, there is nothing on the radar.

\- Okay, Walker, stay close, let's go to that place.

\- Copy that Commander.

Both Commander Woods and Lieutenant Walker had weapons in their hands, as they could not be sure what kind of inhabitants they could find. After a long time, while fighting against the strong wind, walking towards those mountains, and even without being able to see anything beyond a few meters, they finally began to notice an elevation in front of them.

Almost like a blink of an eye the storm and the wind completely ceased and the light was cast on them and on the terrain of that planet, discovering that it really did look like the Sahara desert on Earth, with some dunes, and mountains in the distance, but no vegetation.

What they now could see was as a kind of pyramid-shaped building in front of them. One that didn't seem to have an entrance, but they were undoubtedly fascinated by the structure, which looked like it was made out of silver-colored metal, with many inscriptions surrounding the entire building, which was very tall indeed.

\- By all the Egyptian Gods! Commander, do you see that pyramid? - Walker asked, completely fascinated looking at the gigantic and magnificent structure that reminded him of when he had traveled to Egypt. But Lincoln noted that this pyramid was much larger and taller than those of the ancient civilization that had always captivated him so much.

\- Yes Lincoln, I see it…. It is magnificent…. - The Commander simply replied looking at the structure without believing it. 

That pyramid confirmed that there were inhabitants on that planet. Now she just wondered how hostile they would be in the presence of terrestrial beings visiting them. But that pyramid was undeniably extraordinary and seemed to draw her to it, not just physically but mentally.

\- Raven, can you see that beauty in front of us? - Lincoln asked without almost blinking, totally hypnotized by the beauty of that building. But on the other side of the broadcast, there was absolute silence. - Hey Raven, have fallen asleep, or has an Alien kidnapped you? - Lincoln joked, but again there was only silence, and immediately the Commander looked at the man seriously, at the same time that Walker also began to worry.

\- Officer Reyes…. Do you hear me?. Raven…? - The Commander tried to contact her pilot but there was no response and that was not a good sign.

Lincoln looked at her with a frown, fearing the worst, holding his gun, and slowly activating it to fire at any moment. The Commander nodded once, seeing the movement of her officer preparing his weapon to fire. She didn’t know if these inhabitants were listening to her broadcast, if they even understood the human language, but something was not right. 

The fact of losing contact with the pilot Raven Reyes was not a good indicator, or it was also possible that due to some magnetic field that this structure could project, it had cut the communication between them. Unfortunately, she couldn't be sure what was going on, so being ready for a hostile encounter with the beings of that planet was the only option they had at the moment.

\- Commander, do you think something could have boarded the ship ...? Walker asked rather nervously, looking at his Commander directly in her eyes.

\- We cannot know Lieutenant, we may also have entered a magnetic field that this structure is generating and one that we didn’t detect. The Commander tried to convey a bit of calm to her officer, who was looking a little too nervous.

\- But you and me we can still communicate. If it were a magnetic intervention it would also have cut our communication... - Walker replied, raising fear and nervousness in the Commander a few levels, who kept a calm mind, despite the apparent danger in which they found themselves in.

Meanwhile, Raven in the ship managed to lock on to an enormous magnetic field that surrounded that mountain, which she could not yet distinguish, and now neither the Commander nor Walker were answering her radio calls. She was quite concerned when they both disappeared from her infrared radar.

Officer Reyes didn’t understand what was happening, but she didn’t like it, and despite not being able to see them, she tried to warn them that the mountain seemed to be protected by a magnetic field, and that it was better not to get close. But her concern grew when she noticed a static silence on the radio, and no response from her colleagues.

Suddenly Raven was enveloped in an intense light that dazzled her eyes and somehow she still perceived how her body was completely limp, and her eyes became heavy, with a dreamlike sensation, as well as a great inner calm. And before she could say a word, trying to understand what was happening, everything went dark, and she barely perceived a sweet voice in her ears…

\- Raven, calm down... everything will be fine…

As for the Commander and Walker, they noticed with enormous amazement how suddenly the pyramid was enveloped in an intense light of white, green, and blue. Neither of them dared to move, they only held their weapons out, prepared for any imminent attack from the beings that inhabited that place.

When they tried to find a way to communicate with those beings, who probably inhabited that pyramid, a white light appeared in the center of it, as if a hole or a door opened, projecting a ray of light towards where they were standing.

The Commander and Lieutenant Walker immediately felt like that intense light that blinded them without being able to do anything, and lifted them from the ground against their will and began to pull them towards the pyramid. The first thing they noticed was that their weapons were no longer in their hands and that suddenly their helmets disappeared from their heads, as well as the clothes they were wearing. But neither of them panicked, or tried to fight what was happening to them. Instead, they felt an enormous inner peace and maybe even confidence in what was happening to them, as if something told them that this was not an aggressive being or beings and that they were not in danger.

Commander Woods, after a time, she didn’t know how much time had passed, but they were very close to the pyramid and that apparent door or portal that had been opened, she managed to distinguish a kind of figure that was as illuminated as the entrance itself, she could see something tall and thin, but couldn't see anything else.

What did strike her was when she looked at Lieutenant Walker sideways, who was completely asleep floating in the air, but as if his naked body was resting on something invisible, and was entering that door of light. At first, she became impatient but almost at the same time she became calm again, noticing that Lincoln was fine, almost breathing without problems.

Lexa immediately looked at herself noting that she was also naked from head to toe, and she had no trouble breathing, as she noted that she was still standing but still being drawn towards that entrance. When she finally reached that being that was stationed at the door, her eyes could barely distinguish any features because of the incredible intense light that was being emitted and blinded her.

The Commander tried to say something, but she could not make any sound, it was as if the sounds had disappeared. When she felt a touch on one of her hands and she looked at it she found that she was surrounded by light, an intense white, green and blue light, like the one that surrounded that pyramid, a light that little by little was spreading through her arm, as it was possessing her and she felt so special and so nice, that it even made her shiver to the point of smiling.

She could feel how that special energy began to circulate through her entire body, producing different, but pleasant, sensations, leading her to let herself be "possessed" in some way without feeling afraid. It was intense and warm energy, which rather gave her a somewhat familiar sensation, something that she could not explain, but it felt so so familiar, as if it were part of her, of her inner being and only now did she notice or feel it, but it was definitely connected to her.

The commander tried to keep her eyes open, wanting to distinguish more features about that being standing in front of her, although it was quite difficult. But when she raised her eyes, after being a little distracted by looking at her body and how it was lighting up so much that it seemed to become only a source of intense light. She noticed that that presence or being had moved very close to her face, and the only thing she could see was just a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like human eyes but somewhat larger. 

Those eyes were so precious that the Commander was lost in them, that they also seemed to be making some kind of contact with her own eyes or with her mind. Immediately she could feel a very special and close connection with that being, one that she still could not understand very well, but with amazement, she could perceive that this feeling was warm, affectionate and even familiar as crazy as that sounded, she truly felt that she knew that presence in front of her and she couldn't understand how that was possible.

But when the Commander tried to understand more of these strange sensations, her mind was filled with a voice that shook her completely, a voice that apparently came from that being finally communicating with her. Lexa would swear it was the most precious voice she had ever heard in her life, it was so special, so sweet, and it transmitted enormous peace and affection even. She was amazed, transported somewhere.

\- Welcome... I was waiting for you…

[](https://gifyu.com/image/nLnj)

\- I... but... where….

The beautiful blue eyes only smiled warmly as the being raised a hand to Lexa’s forehead, who remained attentive with amazed eyes, because apparently somehow that image or being knew her and had been waiting for her. 

She felt no fear, or felt in danger, just felt that she was somehow at home, as crazy as that thought was. And that being without a doubt was someone Lexa knew, to whom she was attached in such a special way, that she could not explain it in words, she just felt it, so she let herself trust the being completely. When the illuminated hand touched her forehead everything turned to light and then darkness in the mind of the Commander, who only felt an enormous peace in her entire being…

SIX MONTHS LATER...

LEXA

\- Oh my god, Lex….! Are you waking up? !! DOCTOR! NURSES !!

Raven ran to the door of the room, to call everyone who had treated her friend in that hospital. She was in shock after witnessing a miracle, as after more than three months her best friend and former Commander Alexandra Woods or "Lexa" as acquaintances used to call her, began to move her head and trying to open her eyes, waking from a state of Coma that she had in since they returned to Earth, from the failed mission to Venus.

Immediately two nurses ran to room 304, where the famous astronaut finally seemed to come back to consciousness. When Raven entered the room again, Lexa had already managed to open her eyes, although they still felt light-sensitive and heavy, while she shook her head, trying to protect herself from that intensity, and although she wanted to use her arms for it, she immediately found that she couldn't move them, and she started screaming as if something was consuming her inside.

All the medical people were in shock, standing in their places, looking at the commander in horror for a brief moment, in which Dr. Bellamy Blake was present after a nurse warned him that the famous patient had finally awakened. Commander Woods's scream was so shrill that everyone outside the room stopped in their movements, surprised to hear that heartbreaking scream.

In the midst of shock and stupor, Raven couldn't help but stare at the stomach of her friend and Commander, hidden by the sheets, because that scream had only brought her stunned mind to the old movie that “ALIEN”, that she loved so much, and to that scene from food and the first crew member who died to eject the alien creature from within its stomach. 

But she immediately shook her head to clear that nonsense, concentrating on her friend who kept screaming like she was possessed. But again Raven cleared the silly thoughts from her mind, trying to see how she could help Lexa, or understand what the hell was wrong with her, like the rest of the people in that room.

\- Why are you all just standing there?! Move, Nurses, the patient is in shock! - An annoyed Dr. Blake ordered, seeing all the staff just watching screaming patient without moving.

\- Commander Woods...! Commander Woods, calm down! - Lexa just kept screaming looking at a fixed point on the ceiling of that room, as if she was in a kind of trance, without listening to the doctor who approached her and held her by the arms since her body began to convulse - COMMANDER WOODS !!! CALM DOWN!! NURSE TAYLOR GET THE SEDATIVE! - Dr. Blake ordered, still holding down the Commander's convulsed body who did not react to his voice.

The trembling nurse quickly left the room in search of the sedative for the patient, who was convulsing and kept screaming. While Dr. Bellamy Blake continued to hold the Commander by the arms, trying to get her back to the present where that stunned mind was immersed. Raven finally approached her friend, trying to help her. Without hesitation, she climbed onto the bed, and straddled her friend's convulsing body, before the surprised face of the Doctor who could only step aside and watch the brunette. Raven proceeded to grab Lexa's face, even though that scream was hurting her eardrums.

\- LEXA !!! LEXA WAKE UP !!! STOP SCREAMING GIRL !!! YOU ARE SAFE!! COME LOOK AT ME IT’S RAVEN !! LEXAAAAA FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!! STOP!!!

But Lexa didn’t seem to react, so Raven didn’t hesitate and slapped Lexa with a little more force than she intended, before shocked Dr. Blake who looked at her with angry eyes. Raven completely ignored the professional, finally accomplishing what the doctor had failed to do, to stop Lexa’s screaming and get her to react.

Lexa closed her mouth as her confused and excited eyes met the dark eyes of her old friend Raven. But even when she tried to say something, her voice didn’t come out, she could not coordinate her thoughts and she could not control the movements of her body, which felt completely numb from the neck down, and that frightened her.

\- That’s it, Lexa that's it... calm down... - Raven now caressed the sweaty face of her friend, who kept looking at her with her wide green eyes and breathing with some difficulty - You're fine Lex, you're home again. Breathe girl... Just calm down... You are in a hospital... But you are fine ... You have been in a Coma for almost three months since we returned to Earth... Don't panic. This is Dr. Blake, who has treated you since you got here, and these pretty... ermmm… I mean, efficient nurses who have taken care of you... - Raven noticed that apparently her friend was listening to her, understood her and tried to calm her breathing, although with that tube in her nose that provide her oxygen it wasn't easy. Raven then realized that she had succeeded in calming her friend and slowly started to get off that bed, allowing the doctor and nurses to attend Lexa, who had nodded at her.

\- Doctor Blake, shall I proceed to inject the sedative...? - Nurse Taylor asked standing next to the bed with the syringe ready to inject the drugs into the patient's iv drip.

\- No, it’s alright, Eliza... Commander Woods...? - Lexa turned her stunned face and looked at Dr. Blake, after nodding at Raven, who got off Lexa’s body, after let her old time friend know that she understood what she was saying, although she was shaking like a leaf.

\- Doctor Blake, why doesn't Lexa respond to us? She seems to understand me but doesn't respond? - Raven worriedly asked the doctor standing next to the bed, making Lexa look at her and nod again, then look desperately at the professional as if she was also waiting for that answer.

\- Patients who wake up from a deep Coma state like the one the Commander has been in may have different problems, and can’t even talk. It is as if the mind has fallen asleep and wakes up slowly, even though her eyes and much of her brain is working, the neurons that have the job of sending orders to the rest of the body to move, may take a little longer to react. We must give you time, don't worry, Commander Woods... you're going to be fine.

\- Shit…. Lex... Yes, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine very soon... - Raven added but with some sadness in her eyes.

The explanation from the doctor didn’t give Lexa much peace of mind since that also meant that those neurons could be damaged, not just asleep, and that could mean that she could be left in that quadriplegic state, for the rest of her life. 

Her heart began to beat faster and registered the monitor that she was linked up to. Her increased heart rate caused everyone in the room to immediately look at the screen, understanding that the patient was not very calm about the state she was in, even with the doctor's explanation.

\- Commander Woods... can you understand us? - Lexa nodded her head as she still trembled – Good, you must stay calm, this state of paralysis is only temporary. As I just explained, you may have some trouble moving or communicating, but it is only a matter of time before you regain control of your body functions. You also cannot speak… am I right? - Lexa shook her head again, she was not liking this at all, as she thought somewhat irritated that the professional was treating her like an idiot. 

Lexa had some medical knowledge, having studied a year of medicine. She knew that the Doctor was just trying to calm her down, but the reality was that no one knew her state would be temporary or permanent. 

\- Can you move your hands, do you have any sensations anywhere in your body? - Lexa again shook her head as she became more desperate.

\- No... shit... No... - Raven could not contain her despair about her friend’s state, her hands messed with her hair as she walked from side to side at the foot of Lexa’s bed, who was trying to look at her but could not do as she was lying down.

\- Miss Reyes, please! Be quiet or leave the room! - Doctor Blake ordered angry with that angst attitude of the woman, which was not helping calm the patient.

\- Go fuck yourself! - Raven blurted out without thinking what she was saying or who she was talking to, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

Even Lexa who barely raised her head, finally making a nurse come closer to her and pressing a button which made the head of the bed rose, helping the patient to be in a somewhat more upright position. Lexa looked at her with a nod of her head as if thanking her, and then turned her eyes now a little angry towards her friend, who didn’t help her calm down with that desperate attitude, although she was aware of what was happening with her body.

\- Gina, please escort Miss Reyes out of the room right now... - Dr. Blake finally ordered after hearing that response from the patient’s friend. 

He was not going to allow that kind of treatment from the patients’s friend, and without hesitation had her removed from the room. Lexa rolled her eyes first and then closed them, although she understood Raven's reaction, she didn’t accept that she behaved that way with the professional.

\- Yes, doctor... - answered the nurse Gina, who was the one who had activated the controls of the bed to help Lexa. The nurse approached Raven now, showing her the direction of the door with one hand without touching it.

\- The fuck you're going to escort me, Gina! I know the damn way... Lex... my friend, I'll see you later. I'm not going to leave... don't worry... everything will be fine! - Lexa looked at her friend with wet eyes, nodding, watching as Raven left the room with her hands in her pockets shaking her head. 

Lexa knew that she was paralyzed from the neck down and unable to speak. This was a real nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nnVh)

Outside the room, Raven cried as she walked down the hospital corridor, heading for the door that led to that small park that was within the hospital, where she had several times gone for a coffee, or to get some air, in the long days she had spent with her friend in that room, waiting for her to wake up.

Raven’s tears ran down her cheeks, and she was unable to stop them, her old friend had just woken up, and she was paralyzed from the neck down and unable to speak. Seeing the despair in Lexa's green eyes had killed her. 

They had grown up together from a very young age, being next-door neighbors, and also schoolmates at both high school and university. Also fulfilled their dreams of being astronauts, with an excellent career, but Lexa had always learned quickly, and she had quickly become one of the youngest aerospace Commanders in history. And she already had several missions not only to the Moon but to orbit the Space Station countless times and she became an expert astronaut.

When they were both chosen for that spectacular mission, the first in history, to planet Venus. They were going to carry it out onboard the very modern space shuttle "Polaris I". A wonder of an ultramodern ship, with which they would be able to achieve such a long journey. The one that they would sleep for most of it, since planet Venus is 40 million kilometers from planet Earth.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nnRZ)

After passing tough tests over months with astronauts from around the world, Lexa and Raven could not believe that they had both managed to qualify, being part of the very select group of astronauts and scientists who would make that epic journey. They celebrated partying for a whole weekend at Lexa’s beach house, where their closest friends had come to party with them, and also Lexa's girlfriend. The famous and beautiful brunette model, Costia Webster, with whom Lexa had been with for a couple of years.

Raven had never gotten along well with Costia since she saw her so fake, cold, and using her famous friend to promote herself a little more. Every time Lexa and Costia went out to dinner somewhere they were prey to the press. The same when they attended an event, to which they were invited very often. The press went wild, making the famous and very beautiful couple a favorite in the public eye in no time.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nnRT)

Lexa had met Costia at a very important party in Washington, a popular event where famous people had attended to celebrate the Independence, on the Fourth of July. By then, the bright young Commander Alexandra Woods was well known, with three missions to the Moon, and many others to the Space Station. As for Costia Webster, she was the new face of the famous brands Louis Vuitton and Bulgari, and her career was booming worldwide. As soon as the astronaut and the model met at that party, it was an attraction at first sight, almost like gravity itself. 

Raven had accompanied her best friend to that important event, since Lexa had no partner at the time, and could attend with a guest of her choice. Lexa had not hesitated to take her soul sister as a companion. Raven had being an eyewitness of that first meeting between her dear friend and that model, and she didn’t liked much. Astronaut Reyes thought that this woman would be trouble when she saw her approach and look at Lexa with those black eyes and that sideways smile. But unfortunately, Costia seemed to have a complete impact on her friend, who without hesitation disappeared from the event soon after with the model, only warning Raven that she would be back later at the hotel.

Raven didn’t know why, but as soon as she met the famous model who came to speak to them, she didn’t like her energy, and immediately noticed how the brunette practically threw herself into the arms of her friend, who was fascinated with the woman’s beauty. Raven tried to warn her friend to be careful with this type of woman, who would surely be on the lookout for Lexa, now that she had become a celebrity due to her merits in space, being so young and why not say it, very attractive too. But Lexa didn’t listen to Raven's advice and that same night ended with Costia in her hotel bed where the model was staying.

From then they began a long-distance relationship because of their jobs, but Raven had always noticed that the model was all about her image, and sought to promote herself by always being next to a heroine and celebrity like the young and very famous astronaut Alexandra Woods.

Raven tried for a time to make Lexa who was blindly in love with the model, that this woman was not someone who was honest with her feelings. But Lexa always ended up getting angry with her, and ended the discussion about the subject, and also told Raven to stay out of her personal life. Raven didn’t want to see her friendship with Lexa ruined by an opportunist model like Costia. Also seeing that her friend didn’t want to listen to her, or open her eyes, she simply stopped trying to save her from the hurt that sooner or later Lexa would have to face, and would then finally realize that this woman was fake and very good at manipulation.

During that weekend of celebration, Lexa and Costia had a long discussion, which lately they often did. Lexa slowly began to notice what Raven had always tried to warn her about her model girlfriend. And she had even read in the press, on her return from her last trip to the space station, that her model girlfriend apparently was not alone while waiting for her to return from her long trips to space. Costia had even been photographed at different times, with different women and men, in somewhat compromising situations. Clearly her girlfriend was unfaithful, and Lexa, although at first, she tried to understand that distance and periods of being apart that were too long for Costia, until she finally reached her limit.

Costia was prepared every time Lexa confronted her, and even when she showed her the photos the model knew how to act very well with her famous astronaut girlfriend, knowing that she was very in love with her, and she always fell for her lies and manipulations, as well as the enormous sexual power she had over her, giving her so much pleasure that they always ended those discussions by spending many passionate hours in bed.

But that weekend at the beach house, Lexa had received some new photographs, this time not from the press, but from her friend Raven. They were more intimate photographs, taken by a private investigator and showed Costia in the company of a woman, another model, kissing and then in a hotel bed. Raven had hired a private investigator against Lexa’s will, knowing that it was the only way to open her eyes at once, showing her how Costia was cheating on her with different people, while she floated in space. And although at first, she was very angry with her best friend, when she handed her that incriminating package of photos, she understood that was very obvious that Costia was cheating on her, and there was no point in continuing the relationship.

When Lexa finally confronted Costia, the model didn’t really know what to do and chose to burst into tears, trying to act like a victim of loneliness caused by being the girlfriend of an astronaut. That the loneliness she experienced during each trip to space that Lexa took, had always been too hard for her, leaving for many months, and sometimes a whole year passed before they saw each other again. Costia told Lexa that the depression caused by missing her so much led her to have some casual encounters, but assuring her that they had never meant anything to her, other than a momentary physical release. She assured Lexa that she loved her very much and just wanted to be by her side always. But nothing could justify Costia’s unfaithfulness to the astronaut, who understood why she had affairs but didn’t justify her actions one bit.

That weekend Lexa decided to end her almost three-year relationship with Costia Webster, although Costia tried everything to keep Lexa, despite her tricks, she didn’t manage to change Commander Woods's decision to end the relationship, and Lexa assured her it was for the good of both of them. Explained to Costia that she would be free from a difficult relationship, with such long separations.

Costia could not believe it, understanding that this time the astronaut was determined to end the relationship, and she went from crying and despair to rage and violence, slapping Lexa’s face hard before leaving the room, that house, and her life. Lexa was stunned by Costia’s violent behavior as she held her aching check, watching as the model turned on her heel and left in a fury. 

Lexa finally understood so many things, all of which Raven had tried to make her see from the beginning. She could now see for herself how fake person was the model, and that she had been in a relationship full of lies. Although surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as Lexa thought it would, perhaps she had already fallen out of love with Costia without realizing it, but whatever it was, she was grateful that she was finally finished with her.

Costia’s eyes were bright with anger, her farce had ended with the famous and beautiful astronaut. In her fury-filled flight, she ran into Raven on the stairs of the house on her way out, knowing full well that this damn woman was the cause of her breakup with Lexa. She had always perceived that Raven didn’t like her, and she had finally made Lexa see what she was up to, the woman gave her a winning look, with a smirk in her face, knowing that she was not only leaving the house but Lexa's life.

\- Costia…. Are you leaving so soon? - Raven asked with a tone in her voice so clear of irony that it angered the model, who stopped to confront her.

\- FUCK YOU RAVEN! You already have what you wanted! Congratulations motherfucker! And don't think I'm going to forget about this... - Costia spat out the words furiously even pointing her finger at her in a threatening way, making Raven just laugh more.

\- Pfft…. Are you seriously threatening me Costia? - Raven boasted in response, stepping forward invading the personal space of the model.

\- Arrrrggggggg ... You're going to pay, Reyes ...

\- Really…? Well, I'll be waiting for you, pretty... Good fucking luck with that... YES! My friend has finally gotten rid of the tick! Seriously it's a weekend to celebrate and party! - Even Raven applauded the great decision of her dear friend to remove this manipulator from her life.

\- You fucking damn bitch, celebrate all you want... I hope the fucking ship shattered in midair as soon as they take off like the Challenger… - Costia spat even more furious without lowering her gaze from Raven’s whose eyes opened wide that horrendous desire of the model, although she was not really surprised. 

But neither of them noticed that Lexa was standing at the porch of the house, witnessed their discussion, and heard that terrible wish from the woman who had been her girlfriend for the past few years. That was the only time Lexa felt a small pain in her heart.

\- Thanks for that good wish Costia... I never imagined that I was sleeping with the enemy... Do me a favor and just go... - Lexa didn’t raise the tone of her voice, rather she seemed hurt, making Raven’s chest hurt because of her friend’s pain.

Costia stared at Lexa, with her mouth open trying to think how to fix what she had said. But she had already said it, and she knew that she couldn't do or say anything that could fix it. The astronaut's pained eyes made her feel like a real bitch.

\- Lex... I'm really sorry... I didn't mean it... I…. bye... - Costia said simply, very ashamed of what she had said.

She didn’t really love Lexa, she never had, but the sweetness and love that the astronaut had always expressed to her in different ways, had made the model feel a certain fondness for her. Was hard to see the pain in Lexa’s beautiful green eyes as Costia had really hurt her with those horrible words, which were not directed at Lexa but at her friend, Raven. 

When the model spoke those words, she didn’t think that Lexa would also go on that mission. And although she might be mad at the astronaut, she didn't really wish her any harm. After all, she had been the one to ruin everything with her affairs with other people. She just felt so bad that she just turned around with moist eyes and walked away from there as fast as she could.

\- Bye bitch... Be careful not to break your ankle in the next fashion show... - Raven replied watching as Costia almost ran from there as she wiped her face with a hand.

\- Raven... - Lexa said in the same calm tone of voice, somewhat muffled, with eyes full of sadness that hit Raven again. Her friend didn't deserve to feel so sad by a fucking ungrateful and manipulative woman like Costia Webster, she thought annoyingly.

\- What Lex...? Seriously…? Don't you dare shed a fucking tear over her…. You just walked away from a fake relationship. So change that look on your face and come on...! We're going to Venus in a couple of months Commander Woods, so let's party! The boys are on the beach with the burgers ready...

*********** ********** *********

Present time….

Raven was still in tears, almost trembling with anger and confusion as she opened the door that led to that small park in the hospital grounds. Suddenly she was shaken by a strong intense light, that left her sitting on the ground somewhat stunned. Her eyes couldn't make out anything, trying to know what had pushed her with such force, while her entire body was shaken by a strong and warm energy that ran through her.

\- What…. What the hell?! - A half-stunned Raven expressed, feeling the effects of that energy when she heard someone’s voice next to her.

\- Hey... are you okay? Do you want me to call a nurse? - Asked the young brunette with curly hair who was knelt next to her, to whom Raven looked at with surprised eyes and a little confused. 

It was a beautiful woman with dark eyes and curly hair who worriedly looked at her, as she knelt in front of her taking her by the arm. Raven wondered if the woman had been in a hurry and had pushed her over, but she wasn’t sure.

\- Me…. No, I'm... fine... I think... Shit! What the hell was that? - Raven asked a little shaken by what had shocked her, and it was clear that it had not been that woman.

\- What was what? Sorry, I don't know what you mean... I was just coming to smoke a cigarette, when I found you sitting here shaking, with your eyes fixed on some point... Do you want me to call a nurse? - The brunette explained confirming to Raven that it had not been her who had knocked her over, but she didn’t really know what to think.

\- No... it's not okay... I just feel a little stunned... I would swear that someone came through that door and knocked me over... Anyway... Thanks for worrying, my name is Raven... - the Latina said as she tried to start to stand up, at the same time as the other woman and held out her hand to the kind and pretty brunette who smiled kindly at her hand.

\- I'm Luna... Nice to meet you, Raven... Let me help you get up.

\- Thank you Luna... what a nice name... Ha! It is a nice place... something strange but nice for me... and especially when you walk by floating, in that 0G, it's very funny.

\- What do you mean…? Sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about.

\- On the Moon… Luna means Moon in spanish right?

\- Oh, that... yes, it means moon… Wait... now that you say it... Are you an astronaut?

\- Pfft! YES! You bet... - Raven joked, laughing which infected Luna - Yes, I am astronaut and space engineer Raven Reyes, and it is a pleasure to meet you Luna.

\- Well, astronaut and space engineer Raven Reyes, I can see you are also very humble... Nice to meet you too. - Luna joked now shaking her hand, making Raven’s face turn red.

\- Pfft... sorry... I don’t think you believe... I'm just kidding... Well, not that I'm an astronaut... and... Oh, forget it... let's go outside, I need some air and you smoke your cigarette... - Raven finally said with hand gestures opening the door to that small park of the hospital, waiting for Luna to go out first, who shook her head, still smiling.

\- Yeah, come on.

[](https://gifyu.com/image/nnVb)

Meanwhile, in room 307, in the same hospital where Commander Woods was, the body of the physiotherapist and artist Clarke Griffin, was being monitored by the different machines that controlled her vital signs. She had been in a deep coma since she had been a car accident six months ago. After she had an argument with her longtime boyfriend, Finn Collins, when she had found him in her bed with a stranger, and it was not the first time, but it was the last time as she felt so humiliated by that damn actor, whom she had once loved.

She left the apartment that she shared with Finn, so hurt, tired, and enraged, not caring that at that moment a heavy rain was falling over the west coast city, San Diego, in the state of California. It was a foggy, damp night, in which Clarke simply rode her motorcycle at full speed, in the middle of that horrendous storm, with very low visibility. She only wanted to run away from everything and without realizing it, in a matter of seconds, two corners away, at a junction when the traffic light changed just from yellow to red, she had been hit by a car, causing her body to fly in the air and crash into a pole.

Clarke had never regained consciousness, despite the fact that her own mother, Dr. Abby Griffin had treated her as soon as she had arrived at the emergency department with brain injury, which she had to undergo surgery. Then Clarke had simply fallen into a deep coma, due to the damage caused by her accident, and expectations of her waking up again were very low.

Clarke’s mother didn’t want to give up, but she knew as a professional that her daughter, unfortunately, didn’t have many chances to recover, and was possibly permanently brain-damaged. She had decided to give her daughter a couple more months after which her organs would be donated. This was a wish that Clarke had made clear years ago, when she had signed the form for the donation of her organs in case someday she was in a state like the one she now in. But Dr. Griffin was her mother first and foremost, and she prayed for a miracle that her daughter would wake up before the time in which Clarke’s life support would be turned off arrived.

Ayra watched the human in the bed with attention and a sweet smile in her blue eyes lit up like the rest of her being. She stood for a few minutes at a distance first, but slowly approached the bed. She looked at the machines that apparently controlled the human's vital signs. Then she brought her hand closer to the body of the woman lying in that bed, causing it to begin to glow with an intense white, blue, and green light, which spread to cover the blonde’s body completely.

\- Come on Clarke... - Jake, Clarke's father said, starting to walk towards the intense light, but his daughter stopped when she felt a presence behind her.

\- Wait, Dad... Dad... - Her father kept walking, going into that light without seeming to hear her. She looked at him but felt that she could not follow him, that presence somehow stopped her.

\- Clarke... - That presence said from behind her, and Clarke turned to meet a beautiful intense light, almost like the one her father was entering. 

But this was not a simple light, there was a being in it, and Clake could not only feel her presence, but she could see her beautiful blue eyes, somewhat larger than normal that flashed with a very particular brightness, it was impossible not to get lost in them.

\- Who…? Who you are…? And why I can't see you? - Clarke asked in a trance, hypnotized by those so special and expressive eyes, that she wished she had a paper and pencil to draw them right there, they were simply unique. Eyes that she had never seen before in her life.

\- My name is Ayra and I wanted to know if you would allow me to take possession of your human body for a while… - The voice of that image was as charming, warm, and sweet as those eyes, and Clarke took a while to understand what that image of light called Arya had just asked her...

\- Take control of my body….? Wait a minute… Am I… dead…?! - Clarke finally realized that this was another dimension. Then she understood her father's presence, the light at the end of the road, and now that this Ayra presence wanted to take control of her body. Clarke thought she was simply in the middle of a crazy dream because she refused to believe that she was dead...

\- No, you are not dead yet, Clarke, but when you enter that light with your father you will cross to the next state, your soul will have ended its time on the earthly human state. Your human time as Clarke Griffin – Ayra explained with that sweetness calmness in her voice and those charming eyes that seemed to smile at her, and she could even feel the warmth of purest "love" coming from that being of light so beautiful in front of her, that touched her completely.

Clarke knew then that she was in the presence of an angelic being. One of those that her friend Luna always spoke to her about, and that she simply listened to but never paid so much attention at it, since Clarke was not a very spiritual person, unlike her friend. 

Luna came to Clarke’s mind and how she would act if she was here with her. But Clarke soon returned to the situation that she found herself in, because that heavenly or light presence called Ayra was stopping her from crossing over. 

Clarke was still in shock, not being able to believe that her life had ended, because of that stupid impulse that she had had after she left her apartment when she found her boyfriend in bed with another woman. It had cost her nothing less than apparently her life, and she was cursing herself for such stupidity. But it was too late to change it, she told herself, pressing her lips together in a fine line.

\- No... no... wait... I still... no... - Clarke needed a second chance, she couldn't end her life like that, she was only 27 years old.

\- Clarke... Don’t be saddened by the events that led you to be in this state. It was your destiny, but today I come to offer you this opportunity, that if you wish, you could stay, let's say for a while longer... although I'm afraid I need you to share your human body for a while... – Ayra explained leaving Clarke even more in shock. She could live, or return to her human state, if she shared her body with that entity. She wondered where her friend Luna was to advise her in these crazy or heavenly moments.

\- We will share my body...? Are you crazy Ayra…? No, I'm sure this is all just a crazy dream. Surely I hit my head when I flew through the air in that accident... and... maybe... I'm in a coma... or passed out... Heavens….

\- Calm down Clarke... Luna would be a good guide at the moment for sure, but she will be if you decide to stay... Listen to me please... You have had a serious accident and indeed you have been in a deep coma due to a serious blow to your brain. But I am sorry to tell you that you will not wake up again, so your father has come to guide you through the light to the next state in your spirit path. Now, if you want to return to your body and wake up, it will only be possible with my light, my help, and some arrangements with certain universal beings, which have already given me their approval... It only remains that you agree, I cannot simply intervene in your process and take your body without your permission. - Clarke tried to listen carefully to what the entity called Ayra was explaining to her, but in truth, she found it very hard to believe it.

\- Pfft…. Okay…. Where is Saint Peter? - Clarke joked with her red cheeks, before those eyes that now looked at her somewhat strangely with that question.

\- Saint Peter…? Oh… you mean…? - It took Ayra a second to understand what Clarke was referring to.

\- Yes, Saint Peter... the one who is supposed to be waiting for you at the gates of heaven... You call it a portal... It must be the same thing, right? Pfft... ok, let's end this madness... Who are you? Or what are you ?. God, I want to wake up right now, this dream is too much.

\- Clarke... My name is Ayra and I am a pure soul that comes from what humans have called the Pleiades star cluster. We Pleiadians are pure, evolved souls, and some of us come to planet Earth, and we incorporate ourselves into human bodies, before they are born, which is helping the evolution of souls on this earthly state to continue growing. In this case, it is something more special, I was not destined to come to Earth and grow into a human being. I am an adult soul, but I need to find a particular human being, and I need a human body for it, since I could not walk between the human race, in this form, as the pure light you see. When I saw your existence I felt that you were the one to take control of your human body if you would allow me, and that's why I also propose the extension of your existence on earth, if you wish to stay, until I find this human being and finish my mission. – Explained with that calm sweet voice Ayra, while Clarke was paying attention to her, taking this situation more real and seriously.

Clarke tried to be open with her mind, and accept what this being of light was explaining to her, and she was almost certain that she was not in the middle of a dream, but was living something very real. Something that she would never have imagined living, or seeing, or feeling, but here she was, facing a heavenly being who offered her a second chance to continue living. But the next question in her shaking mind was… For how long this will be?

\- Why do you think I am the right one to help you...? Excuse me, I don't want to be rude to you, and with all respect... What the hell does that mean? I'm really sorry... I have never been a spiritual person in my life, so is difficult for me to understand all this... And I have not been much interested in the stars or planets so I don’t have idea of that place in the stars where you come from... - Clarke explained and Ayra smiled with her beautiful kind eyes, understanding the enormous confusion in the human.

\- Well, you can always start to believe in Clarke... To learn about your essence, your infinite light, your soul, or spirit, that is to who I'm talking to right now, by the way... You just have to open your heart a little more, free your mind of earthly and abstract things that prevent you from feeling or seeing a little beyond the simple material things in front of your eyes.

\- I…. Well, if you put it like that... Let's see if I have this right... Your name is Ayra and you come from somewhere called Pleiades or whatever, and you are a "pure soul" that is not supposed to come to Earth, but here you are looking for a human being... Ah... and for that, you want to use my body? And with it, somehow I would be buying more time in my human form life... Seriously, i think that my blow to the head left me in a psychiatric hospital... I can't believe what I'm hearing but I swear that something inside me believes you... I feel that you are real and that this is real.

\- That's right Clarke... But you can stay with me in your body if you want... What's more, I think it would be a very good idea, so you can say goodbye to your loved ones in this life, in a better way, and not as abruptly as you were about to do it...

\- Say goodbye…. Holy shhhh... I didn't think...

\- I am sorry Clarke... but once you cross the portal you will understand many things and your sadness to leave this human form life will disappear. I am sorry I can't give you all the answers right this moment. There are things in the Universe that are handled that way, and you will only be aware when you cross that portal, not before.  
\- I figured that out... Anyway, sorry I'm still a bit reserved about it... Now... What do you want to do with my body? And how long are we talking for?

\- I need your body to find someone special for me. The amount of time is difficult to determine as it depends on many things... But let's say you will have an extension of your time in this human form life as Clarke Griffin. You should also know that when you wake up you will not remember this conversation or anything about me. You will feel my presence in you, only when I prompt you to move towards the person I want to contact. You will simply feel that strange desire to find that human being.

\- Seriously this is something out of a religious or science fiction movie... Danm... Ok, but if I'm going to allow you to use my body, the one that will handle everything will be me. You tell me who we should look for, or you encourage me or whatever, and you will do your part, but when it comes to my personal life, my family and friends, I manage that without your intervention. I don’t want to say goodbye to anyone... I just want to do things a little better in what remains of this life, and not for me, but for those who I love and who love me.

\- Of course Clarke, you are a very evolved soul, believe it or not, and of course, I cannot intervene in your personal human life, and as you act with the beings around you, that only belongs to you. I will only bring you closer to the being I need to find. Thanks for helping me... Now... let's get you back to your body.

\- Wait…. I must tell my father.

\- Jake already knows your decision Clarke, and will wait for you when you return, ready to cross the portal.

\- Ok, let's go…. I continue to insist that this is the strangest dream I can have in a coma... My mother is going to blow her mind when I tell her... And not to mention Luna.

\- You will not be able to talk to them about any of this Clarke... Sorry, but as I said you will not remember anything of this encounter and conversation or me... Although Luna will be somehow your guide, helping you understand what is happening, and help you with changes that will be noticeable, but good, especially in the spiritual sense.

\- Okay, at least I'm glad I can count on Luna as a guide... Let's do this... and Ayra... Thank you for choosing me... or for giving me this extra time.

\- No Clarke, thanks to you for allowing me to do it and helping me.

The monitors that monitored Clarke's vital signs began to sound with her movements and her return to consciousness, making the nurses run to her room and to see what happened to the monitors to cause the alarms to sound. 

At that precise moment, Luna had just arrived at the door of the room, where Clarke, her best friend for most of her life, had been in a coma for too long, unable to believe what she was witnessing. Clarke had opened her eyes, and somewhat sleepy but apparently fine, she was asking for her mother. But Luna was more fascinated noticing the luminosity that came from Clarke's body, and that apparently no one else could see. It was simply wonderful and so pure that the brunette's eyes filled with tears, not only because her friend had woken from her coma, but because a being of pure light was next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nCqR)

TWO WEEKS LATER…

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nCql)

LEXA

\- Hey Lex... How are you feeling today? - Raven asked as she entered her friend's room. Lexa just looked at her from her bed without much enthusiasm, blinking a few times and nodding, turning her eyes to the window again.

Ever since Lexa had woken up, confused, scared, and with the horrible news that her body was not responding from the neck down, and she was unable to communicate verbally to complete the pathetic picture, Lexa only wished she had never woken up.

Lexa was terribly angry at what was happening to her, and she had become depressed. But she didn’t want to show her vulnerability, as she had been immediately assigned a psychologist to help her with the trauma. The trauma, she thought wryly, rather the damn reality of being a quadriplegic paralytic at 32 years old, was just amazing, she thought sadly. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, she had so many questions to ask and she couldn't even communicate. It was like she was in the middle of an island surrounded by people who couldn't understand or hear her, they just saw her there in that bed with pity and she hated it.

Raven was the one who visited Lexa the most, almost daily, she was the sister Lexa never had, but she didn't even want to see her. She felt so damn useless, she couldn't even relieve herself in the bathroom on her own. Her body simply hadn't woken up as her mind had, and the nurses had to clean and care for her like she was a baby.

Lexa felt so helpless and had many other thoughts and sensations that were not positive. And although the kind Dr. Blake had assured Lexa that they couldn't determine if her paralysis was permanent. Consequently, Dr. Blake told his patient that there was a very good chance that she would slowly regain feeling and movement, adding that progress would also depend on being her patience, and having the will to improve. It was very important that she remained optimistic, and that she tried her best in both the physical and psychological treatments, alongside the professionals who were already assisting her, and would continue to do so when she was discharged from the hospital.

Unfortunately Lexa didn't think so, she really didn't feel as optimistic as the doctor who visited her daily and constantly tried to cheer her up. She only wanted to go back to sleep, than to be conscious and bedridden in a damn hospital bed, and to have to be washed and be fed by a nurse. Even a damn machine breathed for her because nothing in her body was working normally.

Lexa was also desperate to understand what the hell happened to her. The information Raven had given her as soon as she had awakened had removed some of her doubts. Her last memory was being in front of that illuminated figure on that unknown planet, among the Pleiades stars, in the Taurus Constellation. She clearly remember those huge blue eyes, bright and so special, they looked like human eyes, but they were bigger and sparkled more. Lexa had felt that they felt so familiar as if she was connected to them. Or she could even say, connected to that illuminated image of that inhabitant, in all its context, and she didn’t understand how that could be possible.

What Lexa also found odd was that Raven had mentioned nothing of that exploration. She only mentioned that they had returned to Earth by a miracle, after failing the mission. She was dying to ask her what happened on that planet, and how they finally managed to get back on course to return to Earth. And especially what the hell had happened to her in particular. The rest of the Polaris I crew had visited her on different days, and everyone looked good, including Lincoln Walker, the Briton, who had accompanied her on that exploration, and had been sucked into that light in that pyramid, like she had been.

Lincoln had suffered no apparent physical problems and Lexa didn’t understand why, but she could not ask him, during his short and friendly visit. Lincoln and the rest of the Polaris crew had visited her for a short time and had tried to cheer her up, reassuring her that she would recover soon, but no one had mentioned anything about what happened up there in space.

All Lexa could do was answer questions from her fellow astronauts with facial gestures, and it frustrated her greatly. She wished so much that her eyes could speak for her in those moments. Or that she was one of those people with the power to read minds if they really existed.

And then there was her best friend Raven, who didn’t give up. Enduring Lexa’s bad moods, her frustration, her outbursts. Raven still came to visit her, trying like everyone else to cheer her up, and made a superhuman effort to look at her friend with eyes that didn't reflect pity or sadness, that her friend knew that she was feeling for her. But Raven knew Lexa well, and knew that if she hated something it was to show her vulnerability, and that others would feel sorry for her.

Raven was always going to kick Lexa’s butt when she gave up. Her friend was doing the impossible to push her to keep trying, and she was also usually right most of the time. And on this occasion she was there again, next to Lexa, ignoring her protests and her fury, which she clearly demonstrated with her glaring green eyes. 

Raven always dried the tears that sometimes fell down her friend’s cheeks. Lexa loved her soul sister but feared that she was unintentionally hurting her, but unfortunately she couldn't help it. But Lexa also knew that Raven Reyes was a very strong person, and she knew her well, knowing full well that she would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

\- Hmmm... I see. Another boring day? Well… I know you can't speak and that doesn't help your mood, so let's start trying to find a way to communicate, you and I.

Lexa, upon hearing Raven’s words was encouraged to try to communicate, and she responded by giving Raven an enthusiastic look, and a small smile appeared on her lips as she nodded. That answer made Raven smile, as she sat on Lexa’s bed and took her hand, raised it, and collided with her hand in a high five, making the brunette smile a little more. Raven was very happy to see a smile on her friend's face in the two weeks since she woke up.

\- Let me see... We were at our mission... you remember the mission, right? - Lexa nodded again - Ok, that's great, at least you haven't lost your memory, that's good. Let's see, we woke up, and the ship’s alarms were ringing and blaring. As soon as our minds and ears registered the noises, we jumped out of our sleep chambers a little stunned, not quite understanding what was happening. But right away we noticed that the only one who hadn't woken up was you. - Lexa opened her eyes wide and then frowned, not understanding.

\- Yes, it was very strange, your sleep chamber opened but you were still asleep, and we couldn't wake you up, although your vital signs were normal. The pretty Dr. Forrest checked you out and said that apparently everything was fine with you, except that your mind didn’t wake up. And she said that we shouldn't pressure you to wake up, so we left you for a while to see what was happening, while we were dealing with the alarms on the ship, and our course. A huge shock was waiting for us when we reached the ship controls, founding that we were on our way back to Earth. Several of the ship’s systems had failed, which we apparently couldn't repair in space, and the ship's computer simply spun the ship around bringing us home again, and waking us up because there were some issues that we had to fix manually. Apparently we had passed through a meteor shower that caused significant damage to Polaris. We left you out of the sleep chamber for a couple of days, but you didn’t wake up and Dr. Forrest then decided to return you to the sleep chamber, and let you continue to sleep until we reached Earth. After successfully repairing the ship's problems so we could continue the journey home, we went back to sleep in the chambers, because there was still a long way to travel back to Earth. And again, when we all woke up, shortly before entering Earth's atmosphere, you remained asleep, until the day you woke up here in the hospital. The doctors could only work out that you were in a deep coma-like state, but that your brain was working, it was not damaged or anything like that.

Lexa was in shock hearing what Raven had just told her, she just started shaking her head, because she didn't understand what the hell Raven was saying. Not to mention that the ship falling into that black hole and appearing in the Taurus constellation, and also the incredible fact of having found that unknown planet among the Pleiades stars, and the exploration that she, Walker and Reyes had carried out. 

Nothing made sense, nothing fitted with the memories that she had in contrast to those of her friend, who seemed to have no record of anything that Lexa remembered. Almost immediately Lexa wondered if her experience had been a very strange and vivid dream while she was in her coma, which she entered without understanding how it could have happened.

Raven stopped telling Lexa what had happened while they were in space, and looked at her strangely since her friend expressed despair in her eyes, and with her head disagreed with the version of events that she had just related to her.

\- Hey hey... wait, calm down Lex... Why do you say no? Do you… do you have another version of what happened up there? - Lexa nodded desperately - Oh... shit... Wait, calm down first or they will come to sedate you and you don't like that. Are you saying that you have different memories that differ from what the rest of the crew experienced up there in space? - Lexa continued to nod, trying to calm her excitement, but it was difficult since she could finally tell her friend something 

\- Ok, ok... hmmm... and how the fuck can we know what you remember...? Let's see... Do you remember not having woken up before us? - Lexa shook her head first and then nodded - Damn Lex... that's a yes and a no...? - Lexa rolled her eyes but understood her friend's confusion. She knew that she had not been the only one to wake up, but all the crew had woken up. But she chose to nod since she couldn't give Raven the full explanation. 

\- Hmmm... So you have memories or visions of waking up alone... - Lexa shook her head and Raven frowned trying to understand her 

\- Wait... do you mean that we all woke up with you? - Lexa nodded - Oh fuck... well, this is getting interesting... I swear to you my friend, I don't remember anything like that and I know that the others don't either... Lex, don’t you think that maybe they were dreams while you slept in that chamber? - Lexa flatly shook her head 

\- Well, I believe you, I believe you…. Don't get hysterical... Let's see, so you say we all woke up. Well... let's see the possibilities... Was the ship in trouble, with alarms going on? - Lexa shook her head - But we were on our way to Venus?

Lexa again shook her head and that surprised Raven because along with the remaining crew members had gathered at NASA a week ago, to talk about what had happened up there as a normal part of the protocol after a space flight. NASA was very interested in the time during which Houston had lost contact with Polaris I, for a period of about a week. Contact with the ship was re-established when all the crew, except Lexa, had woken up to notice that the space ship was experiencing various faults and that the computer had turned the space ship back towards Earth.

But obviously none of them were able to give answers regarding what happened during that week, when Polaris I mysteriously had simply disappeared from NASA's radar. All the crew of the mission had been surprised by the strange event, but now that Lexa was awake and desperately trying to tell her something, Raven realized that she probably had those answers that NASA was looking for. 

And now Raven was also keen to find out those answers. She was just wondering how the hell could she possibly find them out, when her friend was unable to speak to tell her what had happened. And Lexa couldn't even do it in writing, because she was paralyzed from the neck down.

Raven messed with her hair now as desperately as Lexa, though her brain was working hard to try to find a possible way to communicate. When Lexa opened her mouth and started trying desperately to speak, barely making faint sounds with a tremendous effort. Raven immediately stopped Lexa from trying to speak by putting her hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down, or the nurses would come to sedate her, and her poor friend was tired of being put to sleep every time she got nervous, or she lost her temper at being in that horrific quadriplegic position.

\- Lex... LEX CALM DOWN! Please just calm down, we are going to find a way to understand what happened to you up there, or to everyone, as you say that we were all awake. Although I repeat that I don’t remember anything like that, and I know that the others don’t either, but someone would have said something if they did. I only remember joking with you before we fell asleep in the chambers, and then when we woke up we all returned to Earth and you didn’t, as you had fallen into your coma that I don’t know how the hell, and neither do the professionals. But I can only tell you that a week ago NASA brought the rest of the crew together - Lexa calmed down paying attention to Raven - You know, the normal procedure to listen ours reports of what happened during the flight. But they questioned us separately, about a period in which Houston apparently lost contact with the space ship for about a week - Lexa's eyes widened as she began to nod 

\- Yes, I also think that what you remember is not a dream, my friend... Maybe you have the answers that the rest of us for some crazy reason we don’t have. Now I'm curious because I want to know what the hell happened to us, and why we can't remember anything like you. 

Lexa now nodded a little more excited and calmer at the same time, as Raven confirmed that what she remembered was not a dream or vision that she had experienced while she was in her coma 

\- Well, we are progressing but there is no rush... I don’t think it is good for you to push yourself too hard - Lexa started to shake her head, she didn’t want to stop 

\- Listen to me Lex... Just listen to me, hardhead... I swear that I will find a way that you can help me to tell NASA what happened, but let's do it slowly. You need to relax, you need to start doing your part here, so they can help you... Dr. Blake said that it is very probable that your state is temporary, that the functions of your body are going to wake up slowly. So even if we don't like it we must have patience. - Lexa threw her head back, sinking into the pillow with her eyes wet with tears, she felt terribly frustrated, and patience had exhausted her but she didn't want to stop.

Commander Woods knew what Raven was saying was correct, but she felt like she was being held prisoner on a damn, horrible island of isolation, and she was going crazy. Lexa stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep her tears from falling from her eyes, but she couldn't when Raven's hands cradled her face lovingly so that she looked back at her.

\- Lex... don't cry girl... I know that it is a really shitty state you are in, but you have to be positive and not despair. You should try with all your might to take it easy and be patience, and cooperate more with the doctors who are trying to help you recover. Look, tomorrow I will come with my iPad and I will show you the point where Houston lost contact with Polaris I, to see if you can tell me where we were, ok? - Lexa scrunched up her nose and nodded, blinking a couple of times. 

\- Let me help you blow your nose, and dry your tears, Commander Woods. Come on, don't be overcome by the current situation, you have a strong mind and I trust that your tenacity will get you out of this. And I want you to keep that in mind all the time, repeat it like a mantra in your mind. - Lexa half-smiled nodding again 

\- Well, if you were not my sister I would give you a kiss on those pretty full lips that you have... - Lexa opened her eyes in shock sticking her tongue out in displeasure at the idea making Raven laugh hard.

\- Yes, I thought that would be your reaction. Don't worry, you're not my type and you know it, I prefer you as a sister. - Lexa smiled, nodding, making Raven smile. She was so grateful to have Raven in her life, and sometimes she thought that she didn't deserve her.

TWO MONTHS LATER ...

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/nCm5)

CLARKE

Clarke was in her painting studio, at her house, where she had been spending a lot of time lately, painting strange images. They just came to mind and she felt this immense need to draw and paint them on a sheet or a cloth. They looked like images of enlightened beings, in places she was completely unaware of.

But she was almost certain of something, those figures that she was obsessed with portraying, were something spiritual, although she was not a spiritual person, she felt somehow that they were related to something profound. It was like very illuminated figures and that almost only their eyes could be seen, which were not exactly human eyes, but rather different, they were larger and gave them that more intense light in them. Eyes that when seen from a distance seemed really alive and very expressive.

Since Clarke had woken up from her coma, as her mother had explained to her between sobs of joy as she hugged and held her tightly, she didn't feel like she was the same Clarke that she had been before the accident, which had nearly taken her life. She felt different, and was beginning to take an interest in things that had never interested her before, in her twenty-eight years of life. Most notable was a new interest in the spiritual part of the human being. Not in a religious way, she would say, since she was not attracted to any religion, but it was something more Universal, something that her friend Luna had always told her about.

Clarke was also suddenly very interested in learning about astronomy, in addition to spending hours looking at the sky at night, lost in the brightness of the small lights in the dark sky, called stars. She had never paid attention to them before, they had always seemed too boring and only for very physical and mathematical brains. She was an artist, her question was somewhat more humanitarian. But there she was, fascinated for the first time in her life with stars and planets, as if feeling that she needed to know, needed to learn about what was up there in space as if something was calling her.

In addition to possessing a love for the art of painting, Clarke Griffin was a professional physical therapist, she had been working in a private clinic for several years now. She loved helping people with physical traumas, due to accidents or illnesses and also to normal problems that arose with age, to return to normal mobility, or help with their massages and physical therapies. In addition, she also visited a couple of nursing homes, twice a week, to patients she helped to cope with those ailments that age unfortunately brought.

Clarke loved connecting with older people, she admired them very much and loved listening to their life stories, while offering them therapy or massages with her magic hands, as her patients all agreed the young therapist possessed.

And in her spare time Clarke immersed herself in her painting studio, in the loft apartment where she lived. There she let loose her creativity, imagination, and her very soul, she would say. Several of her paintings decorated those nursing homes that she worked in. Her fans were fascinated by her portrait and landscape paintings. Her works were so real and so alive, that many of her "young" patients encouraged her to look for someone to see them, someone from the art world, a gallery, or whatever so that she could exhibit her works and even earn money. But Clarke didn’t dream of being a professional artist and living off her art. She didn’t feel that her artworks could be so good despite having many fans, she only enjoyed art as a hobby, and as she wished it to remain so.

The only problem in Clarke's life was her bad luck when it came to love. She had declared herself a proud bisexual in her teens, although she had always hated the sexual labels that society or humanity gave normally. Clarke had simply discovered from a young age that she could be attracted to both sexes in the same way.

But when she began to develop and to become aware of the stupid ideas of society regarding being "different" sexually, it was a great shock that she needed to overcome alone. Although luckily her parents had always supported her since she had declared herself bisexual. She also found love and support in her two younger siblings, Harper two years younger than she was, and Aden five years younger.

In her love affairs she had not been very lucky. Both the girls and the boys she had come into contact with in her life had not just turned out. The last one had been with an actor named Finn Collins, which had been more than disastrous. Although she had put a lot of her energy into making that relationship work, she hadn't counted on Finn not really feeling the same about the almost two-year relationship with her, and the countless times he had cheated on her with other women since Clarke had lost count.

That fateful night of the accident that almost cost Clarke her life, she had returned earlier than expected to her apartment, the one she shared with that cretin, returning from a trip to New York, where she had attended a Physiotherapy course. She hadn't said anything to her boyfriend about her early return, to give him a nice surprise, but instead the surprising one was her and not in a nice way, when she found him in bed with a woman who Clarke had no idea who she was.

Tired of feeling like a perfect idiot betrayed and used by that piss of shit Collins, that night was the night when Clarke had finally had enough of her boyfriend’s faithfulness, and she left that apartment in a fury. She took the keys to her motorcycle and helmet, and drove in the pouring rain, without watching the speed she was going, and she was involved in that serious accident, which had almost cost her her life, and didn't it was worth it.

Clarke experienced a huge change in her personality since she woke up from that coma. And although the psychologist who visited her a few days while she was still hospitalized, explained that it was normal for many patients who woke from a coma to experience changes in tastes, in personality in general, they were very strange to her.

Clarke tried to adapt to those changes that she was gradually discovering in herself. She no longer felt that pain or anger towards Finn, it was as if he had been erased from her memory. She wished him the best, holding no grudge against him, and wished that he would distance himself from her and her life. As she said that day when he suddenly appeared in her hospital room, holding a bouquet of flowers, apologizing with guilty wet eyes, as he always used to do, whenever he cheated on her with someone and she found out.

It was a somewhat endless story, in which Clarke, after the good and repetitive performance of repentance, along with many false promises from Finn, always ended up returning to his arms, as if he were the last human being with whom she could relate to in her life. That day during Finn's unexpected visit to the hospital, Clarke felt she had to finally put an end to the relationship that had never really brought anything positive to her personal life.

Finn made a scene worthy of a soap opera, surpassing even his previous repentance performances. Clarke recognized that Finn Collins was indeed a very good actor, but she wished him only the best in his career. That final and desperate act didn’t change Clarke’s mind, it was as if she no longer felt anything for him, almost as if he were a perfect stranger, but she felt very peaceful when Finn finally walked out of the door, and she never heard from him again.

The other person Clarke made peace with was her mother, whom she argued with every time they saw each other, especially after her father Jake died some ten years ago, in a construction accident. Engineer Jake Griffin had been killed as a hero during a tragic construction accident, he had helped workers out of a well before the concrete walls collapsed on the poor man, killing him instantly.

Clarke had always had a better relationship with her father than with her mother, and when Jake suddenly died, her relationship with Abby worsened, and even more so when her mother began a new relationship with Dr. Markus Kane about five years ago, with whom she was now married to. Clarke was never able to accept her mother's relationship very well, although she had no problems with Markus, he seemed like a good man, but it was the simple fact that it pained her to see that her mother, it seemed, had only taken five years to forget about her father. That was how Clarke had felt, quite selfish, and very closed-minded and hurt. She didn't want to talk to her mother for a long period, and then when they started seeing each other again at family gatherings, they always ended up in some pointless argument, and her sister, Harper usually had to mediate between them.

But today, Clarke understood many things about her personality that she had never understood or analyzed before. Undoubtedly, a new Clarke had awakened, who understood her loved ones much more, and accepted their decisions, even if they greatly affected her.

When Clarke saw her mother again, after waking from her coma, after asking the nurses for her mom, and saw her entering her room like a tornado, with wet eyes and a huge smile on her face. Clarke was unable to say a word, drowned in the emotion of that miracle, as her mother had hugged her tightly. And as Abby held her daughter in her arms, Clarke felt that all the resentment she carried in her heart had disappeared, and she only felt that enormous love that bound her to her mother.

When they both recovered from the thrill of their reunion, Clarke had a long private talk with her mom, after she asked the nurses for some time alone with her mother. During the talk Clarke surprised her mother by apologizing for having been so selfish and closed off in her feelings, regarding the decisions related to her personal life. She also made it clear to her that she would always be happy, as long as her mother was with whoever she wanted to be with, and that Markus seemed to be a very good man in her life, and she accepted him as family.

Abby was quite excited by her daughter's words, words she never expected to hear. She loved Clarke but had always had a hard time connecting with her oldest daughter since she was very difficult to understand, she was very hard-headed and very selfish with her love for those she considered her family and loved ones.

Abby had long accepted that her daughter would always be someone distant from her life, despite loving her very much and supporting her in her projects as best as she could, her eldest daughter never made much space in her life for her mother. Clarke was always reproaching her for something, especially when she had felt love again with a childhood friend and colleague, the cardiac surgeon Markus Kane, with whom she was happily married today.

Going back to Clarke’s favorite hobby, painting, she was still trying to understand her strange new art, and although she was born to do it and was happy with the results, she was really aware of trying to understand them. At a certain point she began to draw what looked like a futuristic city, with strange structures all very illuminated like those beings that were supposed to inhabit those cities, and in the center of those cities, was an enormous pyramid like the Egyptians had built.

Clarke had also begun to notice that in the sky of those paintings it seemed that it was always night, because she painted a strange group of stars together, there were always seven in different sizes. And once she finished the paintings, she would stare at them for long periods of time, as if getting lost in them, or in the magic they projected in some way. And although she always came back from those trances, she felt very good, relaxed, and very energized. There were times when her mind was lost somewhere in those images, that she really was trying to understand where they came from in her mind, and what was the meaning of them.

Feeding on what she had read about astronomy, it had led Clarke to determine that incredibly that group of seven stars that she painted in her works, resembled the well-known group of stars call Pleiades, in the constellation of Taurus. That led her to find various links to videos and pages that were filled with fantastic stories, some too fantastic for her liking, but noting that they seemed to have quite a spiritual connection for some people, was what led her to the conclusion that she was probably experiencing a spiritual awakening. 

Her feelings were real, but there was still a long way to go and much to learn. Clarke had changed in many ways, but still kept a distance from the spiritual side of life.

That day her dear old friend Luna was coming to visit her, who had recently been to Mexico lately, on one of those spiritual retreats she always did. And even though Clarke had never really believed in anything religious, or spiritual, the moments she shared with Luna were always filled with warmth and peace.

That same day Clarke had been working on a new sketch, it was the image of a woman, who very often and repeatedly appeared in Clarke’s dreams in recent weeks. She was a very beautiful woman with brown hair and had a model's face, almost perfect, with intense and very expressive green eyes, and a charming smile, which somehow made Clarke feel butterflies in her stomach.

That woman was so beautiful and nearly perfect, that Clarke smiled thinking that she only existed in her dreams, of course. Now that she was almost finished painting, the image of the woman was as illuminated as well, like those strange beings. Suddenly she discovered that behind that beautiful unknown woman, another feminine figure stood out. 

For some crazy reason, Clarke knew or felt inside that this woman behind, was what many call her "soulmate." And she was surprised, arriving at that strange and unexpected conclusion, lost observing the work for long minutes, when she was supposed not to believe in those things. But what difference did it make, there were those two beings together, and Clarke didn’t know if it was due to her dreams, or an internal desire, but the other woman's blue eyes were a copy of her own, even the imperceptible features of the face were her own, and that left her in a trance for a long time…

[](https://gifyu.com/image/nCqo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers  
> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but here it is finally. Now, I'm afraid to announce that will be another pause in this story, but not longer, is just that i would like to finish another story that I'm writing in spanish, and I'm on the last two chapters. Then i will comeback to this very special story, i promise! So for now enjoy this new chapter! And let see what come next...  
> Thanks for read it and be safe!  
> Sangabrielle x

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/g2Yp)

CLARKE  
[](https://gifyu.com/image/g2YN)

Clarke returned to earth when her loft's doorbell sounded in her ears, as if waking her rudely. Looked at her father's watch she realized that it was the time Luna was supposed to arrive. She cursed her state and the trance into which she had fallen while painting. Unfortunately was too late to change her clothes, so she decided to just go to open the door as she was, in those old and ripped jeans covered in paint stains, and her shirt was the same, as she wiped her hands on her jeans walked towards the door.

After a long and excited reunion hug with Luna, Clarke invited her to the art studio, since she felt that perhaps her spiritual friend could explain what the hell she was painting lately. And she was not mistaken, since as soon as Luna entered that room, she was stunned as she looked at her paintings. Clarke would almost say that her friend was unable to breathe. Luna looking like she was transported to another galaxy, and Clarke had to call Luna’s name several times to get her to return to earth.

\- OH HEAVENS CLARKIE! You have no idea what you are creating here... - Luna expressed fascinated and immersed in those special works of art.

Each painting was charged with a beautiful and pure energy that could be felt in every part of the art. But Luna could even feel it in Clarke herself, a light so intense that radiated from the depths of her friend's soul. And now she was reflecting it in her paintings.

\- No, you are so right, I don't have any idea, although I know my paintings are something special... You know, I have never believed in those things, but I don't know Lu, since I woke up from my coma I have felt or perceived so many changes in me, and starting to attract a little spiritual into my life is one of them. But no, I have no idea what I’m drawing and painting, except for this precious one here... What I would dare to call her my soulmate, perhaps...? - Clarke pointed to the portrait of that green-eyed woman next to that illuminated image next to her, almost as if surrounding her with the intensity of her light.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/g2Yh)

\- Oh well... Clarke do you know who she is?

\- I'm sorry but no I don’t... She's just a woman I've seen in my dreams... And that is all I remember of her, that beautiful face and especially those green emerald eyes so alive… - The artist replied with a very special smile on her face.

Every time she looked at the portrait of that womam, produced on her very intense feelings, like it did in her dreams. Also she have the sensation that she knew that woman, and in the other hand she didn’t understand because she never saw her in her life. But the image of the woman definitely feels so familiar. And Clarke even have that stranger wish to find her in real life, even when that was sounding really crazy.

\- Clarkie, she is your soulmate... She... is indeed beautiful, and you have painted yourself around her, don't you realize?

\- Well, to be honest, it crossed my mind, remembering that you had once told me about "soulmates" and perhaps I’m, because without realizing it, I gave the woman in the painting my eyes, and the features of my face. Although it was unconsciously, I swear, it was like my hands took their own moves. I felt like I went into a trance moment, or blackout when I painted that, because when I blink my eyes a couple of times I look my hand over the paint like just finished and I was surprised to see these images together... - Clarke confessed looking at her work, and losing herself in the energy that that image transmitted to her once again. Luna looked at her changed and very enlightened friend with a warm smile. They definitely needed to talk.

\- Clarkie, we need to have a heart to heart talk honey… So do you have a cup of tea to offer perhaps? - Luna put her arm over Clarke's shoulders, pulling the artist's body close to speak to her, while Clarke laughed.

\- Of course... Come on... Forgive my look but I was so enraptured with that image, that I have painted of my "soulmate", that I didn't even notice the time... - Luna laughed immediately, rubbing Clarke's arm.

\- Sure Clarkie, you don't know how well I understand you, and don’t worry, you looks great girl... - Luna answered walking next to Clarke, leaving that artistic room of the immense loft where the artist lived, and they went towards the chairs in the central hall, next to the large kitchen.

While drinking the delicious tea from the Himalaya's mountains that Clarke love it so much, Luna explained to Clarke that she was painting hidden memories in her mind of a previous life, or from an unconscious existence in her being, that for some reason has awakened in her after waking from her coma. Luna also clarified that all those changes that Clarke was experiencing lately, were due to the fact that during her coma, she would have possibly purified her soul, or had been in contact with a celestial being of pure light. 

The spiritual friend also explained that Clarke’s return to consciousness, or waking up, now had a very real meaning for the rest of what remains of her earthly life. She had to accept those new goals in her life, and try to achieve them without fear. It was like having a second chance at life, and Clarke had to connect with that spiritual part of her soul, to understand what was the purpose to her life which she had to realize and understand. Luna’s explanation continued with quite interesting details and other information for quite a while.

Clarke was very attentive to Luna’s explanations, advice and support for the supposed new life she was living, in which she had to find the answers to several questions, which of course she still didn’t know the answers to. And the most amazing thing was, that she felt that her dear and very spiritual friend Luna's words, for the first time sounded like some common sense. It was like she was the translator of all the strange things she had been experiencing in the past few months, and she was more than grateful to have her by her side, guided her somehow in a completely new and stranger world for Clarke.

\- But look Clarke, you're paying attention to me and you're taking it seriously for the first time since we've known each other. You had always given me that look of "Okay Lu, if that makes you happy", but now you are absorbed listening to me and processing what I’m explaining to you... I’m very emotional and I hope you hear the messages, and follow this clear new path my friend... You must follow the light, let yourself be guided, and listen to your inner being. And I even dare to tell you that that magical image you have painted of your soulmate, has something to do with that destiny you must face.

\- Yes, I swear Lu that for the first time in my life I realize that there is something very special in everything that I’m experiencing, and that image... seriously... It is so crazy, but I cannot explain it... I just know that it makes sense and an end It is as if it were pushing me in a certain direction but I still don't know what it is.

\- Don't worry, that inner light that you have is going to guide you towards that destination... You don't realize it, but I assure you that your aura shines like the sun up there. I have never felt an energy as pure as the one you radiate today Clarkie, and I felt it from the day you woke up from your coma, it was so intense that it was difficult for me to enter that room to hug you. I swear that you left me shaking for a long time. But with such beautiful energy that I didn't even know what to do with it. Until I went to Mexico and met one of those Shamans, who helped me process and understand it. He told me that it was an energy coming from a pure celestial being, which had probably been incorporated into your body for some purpose. One that sooner or later you will discover yourself. He told me that you must be guided by that heavenly being, You must go inside yourself friend and let it flow. It will even help you with your patients, he told me, to heal them...

\- Ah well... that sounds too much for even my new ears Lu... Sorry I still feel a certain distance with that spiritual part of me... I don’t deny that I feel more attracted and if it is going to bring something positive to my work, then it is welcome. Now just tell me... hmmm... What should I do? Because honestly I don't know how to reach that inner being... Meditation...? Yoga...?. Well, I better discard yoga, it has never really called me... Pssss Oh God... Lu do you remember when I had that failed attempt to which you pushed me...? Geeez, I got so embarrassed when in the middle of the class I couldn’t contain a thunderous fart, because of the crazy position I had to adopt... - Luna chuckled remembering the moment - Nope... that made it clear to me, my body is not adapted for those strange and contorted positions. – Clarke laughed with her friend remembering that terrible moment.

\- Sorry Clarkie, it was tremendous and so funny... But let's be honest, you have problems with farting since I know you, not just because of a yoga position. - Clarke laughed at not being able to deny that fact.

\- What can I say? They are fucking natural needs, that I can’t contain... I never could. The worst time was in the school. Oh my Gosh! I remember sweating terrible much in the middle of the class, trying to contain them, but was impossible, especially when we were on some test. There I learned that I was having them especially when I get nervous... And then also got a especial diet and some pils to control them a little bit, when I was a teen. But believe me, if there is God, I really hate him, he has always given me those terribly embarrassing moments...

\- Don't make excuses with me... I know it well... Now, seriously Clarke, you can start with meditation. I'm going to give you a couple of places where you can go and have a guide on how to do it. Surely that will help you a lot to understand a little of what you are experiencing. And to connect with that inner being of light.

\- Thanks Lu, it will be great because I really want to know. And also I want to find that beautiful woman. Can you imagine? - Clarke laughed although Luna looked at her raising an eyebrow

\- And why are you laughing Clarke...? I believe, or rather, I feel that you are going to find her, and you are going to be stunned when you see that she is exactly the woman you painted, or that you see in your dreams. Oh and something else, that group of stars that you have painted in all your works are the so-called Pleiades... - At that moment Clarke's breath caught in her throat, feeling an electric shock that swept through her entire being with intensity.

Luna had just confirmed what she had already sensed in her new fascination with astronomy, noting the similarity of her paintings with that famous group of stars so particular. Clarke didn’t understand what happened to her when she heard that confirmation, but her mind traveled far to those heavenly and brilliant images. Luna quickly put her cup of tea on the table, and approached her friend, kneeling in front of Clarke who was in some kind of trance.

\- Clarke…. Honey... don't resist... let go... let that being of light guide you. Don't be scared. It’s a being that comes from that group of stars, I'm almost sure, the energy it emits is so particular... Wonderful indeed.

\- Yes... I know Luna... that being of light comes from the Pleiades... - And now it was Luna who was stunned.

When she hold Clarke's hands she could now feel that intense energy that her friend was feeling. She knew that this heavenly being was communicating with her through the artist who was in a trance.

\- Please tell me who are you, divine being light that inhabits inside my friend? - Luna asked in wonder, feeling the connection with that beautiful being of light.

\- My name is Ayra… Thanks for guiding Clarke, Luna.

\- Oh my… holy guides and Universal teachers! You honor me with your presence Ayra. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, and for living in my friend. Can you explain to me why you have merged with Clarke’s soul? Is there a special reason? Any task that my friend must fulfill and I must tell her or guide her to? - Luna asked specifically, trying to gather as much information as possible, so she could help Clarke by putting her on the path she must take.

\- No Luna, I'm sorry, but I can't explain the reason for this union... I can only tell you that Clarke will be fine. She only needs an earthly guide, and you are the one.

\- Well, I will do my best Ayra... Thanks for your precious light, and for choosing my dear friend.

\- Lu…? What happened…? God, I feel like Summer has come suddenly... Don't you feel it Lu? - Clarke began to feel so hot as if it was really in the middle of Summer, but they were almost in the middle of winter. It was November and nearly Clarke's twenty-ninth birthday. Luna shake her head and smiled looking her friend trying to get some air.

\- Don't worry Clarkie, it was a lapse of that energy that you are having in your soul. Surely you are going to understand it in time, but you must work on yourself, to achieve that deep connection.

\- I hope so... or I’m going to think that my menopause has arrived somewhat early - Both friends laughed.

Luna was still very shocked with what she had just experienced, and even her eyes had turned slightly moist with the emotion, that that small contact meant with that Pleiadian celestial being called Ayra. She needed to find out about her with her holy guides, when she returned home that night. And she didn't know why, but the image of that dark green-eyed woman Clarke had painted sounded very familiar to her too.

A YEAR LATER…

LEXA  
[](https://gifyu.com/image/g2YI)

\- Hey Commander, are you ready? - Raven asked enthusiastically, entering the living room of the house where she had lived with her best friend for a long time.

Raven was super excited about that trip, feeling that it would be very special for Lexa. She entered the room with her sparkling energy reaching to where Lexa was, sitting in her wheelchair, looking out of the window, towards the coast. Raven approached her friend with a big smile on her face, after she had given Niko the last suitcase, so he could take it to the minivan that will transport them to the local airport.

\- Rav, I have already told you not to call me that anymore... It doesn’t give me the best memories... Especially even sitting in this chair, listening as another team of astronauts is being prepared for what was OUR MISSION! MY DAMN MISSION TO VENUS and THE ONE I FAILED! - Lexa said frustrated, raising her voice at the end, still looking at that horizon over the Pacific Ocean, hitting the armrests of the chair with her fists.

Raven's face immediately transformed. Her friend was having one of those moments, just when they were about to make that wonderful trip. One with the latina had so many hopes. 

A month ago, she had accidentally discovered that her friend had been reading a couple of websites, from those special clinics in Switzerland, where people could go to for “legal euthanasia”. Her heart clenched tight, noting that her friend had simply given up, and to make matters worse the deep depression Lexa was suffering from, was leading her to think doing something so extreme and meaningless.

Raven didn’t dare confront Lexa about it, because she had discovered it by chance, one afternoon when she found Lexa sitting in the park of the house where the two lived, by the pool, asleep and with her iPad on her lap. Taking it carefully, she noticed the terrifying internet page of a clinic, and almost gave her a heart attack. She knew that if Lexa really decided to do something like that, she couldn't stop her, unless she proved that her friend had gone crazy.

In that moment Raven felt so dejected, like all her enormous effort to stay with her soul sister, and try to help her continue fighting to regain mobility in her legs, had been useless. She also thought about when NASA had offered her the chance to be part of a new group of astronauts again, who would carry out the new attempt mission to Venus in the shuttle Polaris II. Raven didn’t hesitate for a moment, and told NASA “go flow yourself”, no exactly that, lol :D sorry. That she appreciated the offer, but she needed to reject it for personal reasons. The NASA bosses were greatly surprised by her unexpected rejection. They didn’t even pressure the Mechanical Engineer Officer Raven Reyes, to explain more specific her reasons for such decision, they simply respected her sadly. NASA really want it Raven as part of the new team, in the mission, especially after the experienced she already have with Polaris I. But they knew that they could not pressure her even if they wanted.

Raven simply couldn't embark on a new mission to Venus without her lifelong friend, without her Commander Woods alongside her. Also, she still felt guilt in some way about the fact that her friend was in that wheelchair. Raven felt guilty about not being able to remember what Lexa was finally able to tell her, about what had happened on that trip. 

She had asked her friend to keep this information between them, or the doctors would think she was crazy, as she had no physical or concrete proof that what she had experienced had happened for real. That made Lexa somehow feel even worse, she was not only paralyzed, but perhaps insane after Lexa talk with Raven and the mechanic denied to remember any of that. And on top of it the former Commander needed to keep those memories as a secret.

Raven didn’t only leave Lexa alone for a moment in such a terrible period of her life, because she loved her very much, but also because of the guilt she felt, even though sounded extreme, Raven couldn’t scape of that deep feeling of guiltiness. Not only had she declined to join the new trip to Venus, something that she obviously didn't tell Lexa. But she had moved into her two-story house, in a beautiful and wealthy neighborhood in the city of San Diego, in the State of California, after convincing her friend, since Lexa had initially refused to let her move in.

It was not because Lexa was bothered by Raven's closeness, but because the former Commander knew that her best friend was spending too much time helping her to don't give up, and was depriving herself of living the life she should. Lexa didn’t want Raven to remain with her in her miserable life as a paralytic, like her escort and nurse twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Raven was a space engineer, an astronaut, with a formidable carrer as her, and she should be in Houston, training for the next mission to put her back into orbit. But no one turning Raven Reyes when she was taking a decision, and Lexa knew that very well, so she had no choice, but to accept that she move in with her.

After Raven discovered that day the terrible desire that was crossing her friend's mind, she had a hard time hiding her emotions, her feelings of frustration, sadness and also anger towards her soul sister. That Lexa had had no better idea other than to give up, not caring what it would mean to her and other people who loved her. It seemed to Raven an attitude not only cowardly but selfish and it really hurt her. 

So she needed to get away from Lexa for a few days, with the excuse that he had to travel to Houston for work reasons, to recover from that horrible shock. In those days, Raven desperately searched for possible places in the world that could do something for her friend, and obviously something that was not “legal euthanasia”. It was when she found the "Island of Light", where people with severe psychological or physical trauma went for a period of fifteen days to recover. All what she read about the place was so great that even some people was commented that the island is a place for miracles, that once you comeback from there your life changes completely, and that was exactly what Raven was looking for, a real MIRACLE for Lexa.

At first it shocked Raven, then she thought that it was probably one of those places to only get money out of the poor, hopeless people, tired of suffering. But she also began to read more deep into some of those who had traveled to that island, and how it had completely changed them, in addition to recovering from their trauma.

Raven didn't know why, she was still really wondering, but something told her that she should take Lexa there, it was like her last hope. She didn’t know if they were going to be able to help her regain the mobility of her legs. Which by the way, inexplicably, the medical professionals had not managed to help Lexa make them work again. In addition to not understanding why very well, and that Lexa had really exerted herself working for months with the doctors to regain her mobility without any positive results. Not being able to move her legs made Lexa fall into that depression she was still in today.

When she returned to Lexa’s house, Raven had recovered from her pain and that great fear, and began to insist that Lexa make that trip, to that beautiful island that was in the Polynesian area. Obviously, her friend refused outright from the beginning, but no one told Raven Reyes “no”. Without stopping insisting, she had finally managed to convince Lexa to do it. And all the organizing for the trip went well, until the last moment when they finally were about to leave to go on the journey of hope, as Raven secretly called it.

\- Hey... hey... Calm down girl... - Raven tried with the holy patience that she had already learned to have with Lexa in the last year. Otherwise, she knew that she would achieve nothing more than a sad face and silence from Lexa.

\- SHIT! I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN RAVEN! LEAVE ME ALONE! Why in the hell do you keep insisting!? Why are you still here, stuck to me like a tick? When you could have been fighting for a place in that new mission. It's not fair Rav... Don't you realize that staying here with me makes me feel even worse? I feel like I'm ruining your life, and it's not fair sis... It's not fair… It fucking killing me seeing you totally into my problem, forgetting that you have a life to live, a normal happy one. Instead you stock with me in this shit…. Arrrhhhhhhggggg FUCK!

\- STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE ALEXANDRA WOODS! First stop making decisions for me. It is my life and only I will decide what I do with it, and how I use it... It's not your fucking fault or decision to make! And if you want to know why, I’m seriously surprised that you ask by now... Because I want to help you, idiot! I'm your sister whether you like it or not, and I'm not going to the fucking space again without you! It's that clear?! And I know you will one day. So in the meantime, we are going to work together here on earth, it's like long-term training. So the most you help to it the fast we both go out of this shit! We will go up there again but only if you do your part dear. So if you feel guilty for me stocking here with you, DO FUCKING SOMETHING AND STOP FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF!

\- Raven, it is in the past... Don’t you understand? No matter what I do, or how much I try…. My legs are never going to work again, damn it! - A frustrated, hurt ,dejected and tired Lexa answered, with her green eyes moistened, making Raven's chest tighten again.

But Raven was not going to allow it, she was not going to let her best friend give up, even if she had to carry her in his arms, she would take her to that minivan by force. She would carry her as she sometimes did at home, when she helped her bathe. Or when Lexa did her exercises in the pool. Or when she sometimes fell asleep on the couch watching a movie or TV series, and Raven carried her in her arms to her bed and tucked her in, after helping her change.

\- Well, considering that a year ago you were a quadriplegic, who couldn't even communicate verbally…. I would say that your damn legs are a bit sluggish than the rest but no, I’m not going to say that they will never work again. Although having abandoned your treatment with the good physical therapist, who has helped you to regain almost all the functions in your body, it was not the best decision to take, let me tell you, dear melodramatic lady. It was the most stupid of the decisions you have made... So I wont let you give up! Did you understand that?! You will walk again! If you don’t wanna do it for you do it for me Lex… - Raven blurted out, tired of Lexa’s denials and bad humor. She needed to get Lexa a little more on her side, and not to give up.

Lexa could see how much Raven dream with something she couldn’t see it doesn’t going to happen. She wish to have the strength and confidence her best friend have to reach that goal, but she didn’t. She was so frustrated, so tired and just want to Raven leave her and live her life normal, go to space again, have a girlfriend, instead being her baby sister 24/7.

\- LEAVE ME IN PEACE! I DON'T WANNA LISTEN YOU ANYMORE RAVEN! NEITHER DO I GO TO THAT STUPID ISLAND WHERE YOU WANT TO TAKE ME! JUST GO YOURSELF AND HAVE A LITTLE FUN LIVE YOUR FUCKING LIFE…. - Lexa shouted, spitting her words with her tears running down her cheeks, and about to leave the room, but when her hands unlocked her wheelchair brakes and began to turn the wheels, Raven stopped her in her tracks.

\- NO! I WILL NOT! And do you like it or not, we are already leaving or we will miss the plane that I hired and the motherfucker wasn’t cheap... You are going to make this damn trip for me!! Do you hear me, Lexa melodramatic Woods!? YOU WILL DO IT FOR YOUR FUCKING SISTER! So keep the anger in your ass, the tears in your pocket, and don't even think about heading anywhere other than that damn minivan... NIKO! Miss Woods needs help.

\- RAVEN NO! YOU WILL NOT FORCE ME TO GO!

\- OH FUCK IT, I'M GOING TO DO IT, SORRY NOT FUCKING SORRY! IT'S FOR YOUR GOOD! SO DO NOT BOTHER TO ARGUE! You look like a old grumpy lady, so behave like a serious adult, and take a fucking vacation with your sis. Now shut the fuck up and let Niko get you into the minivan. Here's your Ray-Bans dear. I don't wanna see those razor-like eyes digging into mine. You look at me and give me a headache that I hate and it makes me cranky. And change the look on your face. You look like you have a stick in your ass for Christ sick... - Lexa gave up finally, there was nothing she could do, since Raven seemed to be very determined to take her, if necessary by force to that island.

\- Hmmm… Fuck.... Raven!

Raven stood there for a few seconds looking at her friend being lifted into the air by her bodyguard, to be seated in the minivan that would transport them to the local airport. There a rented private plane was waiting for them, to travel to that island of hope for Raven, the boring island for Lexa.

Raven felt that if at least they couldn't help her friend physically, at least they would do it psychologically. It was definitely good for Lexa to get away for fifteen days to relax from everything, and stop her thinking for a while about that crazy idea of going to Switzerland.

Raven thought that it would also do Lexa good to get away from the constant pressure of the damn press, that didn’t stop trying to get an interview with the famous astronaut, former Commander Alexandra Woods, who had been paralyzed after her failed mission to Venus. Raven had not abandoned her like the rest of her friends, frightened by the former Commander's bad temper and humor. Lexa had become cold, distant, and even somewhat despicable in recent months.

Raven was a little desperate for her friend, seeing how she sank deeper and deeper into that depression, that dark and distant place, and much more after discovering that crazy idea of ending her life.

Lexa, for her part, felt tremendously guilty for the failed mission, being the Commander of it, felt that it was her fault for making wrong decisions. When she had managed to slowly regain her voice, and the movement of her hands and arms, she had told Raven what they had experienced up there. What had really happened, and that the last memory she had was standing in front of that bright image, and those almost human blue eyes. And that when that being in front of her had touched her forehead, everything had turned first into an intense white, green and blue light, and then darkness until she had woken up in that hospital bed.

Lexa was shocked when Raven told her that she had no record of anything of that, and she suggested that the best advice she could give her was never to ever tell anyone, because they would send her to a mental hospital, especially when she had no physical evidence or none other member of the crew can verify her story.

Raven swore to Lexa that she didn’t remember anything of that experience and that it was better to accept it that had been like a strange dream, that she could have had for a long time in that cabin in the ship going into that coma.

Lexa was angry with Raven at first, it had taken her so much time and effort to communicate to tell the story they had lived up there. And when she finally succeeded, after months of hard work, her friend told her that it was better to forget it, and accept it like it was just a dream, when she knew very well that it hadn't been.

It was so, so frustrating for Lexa that silence that she must keep because, after a few days in which she refused to talk to Raven, she reflected on the fact that her friend was right, and they would probably send her for a mental evaluation. And if she told them her theory, that having discovered a planet and apparent contact with an alien, she would be sent to a madhouse for sure. Lexa decided to remain silent and apologize to Raven, but something told her that this was not going to be the end of the story.

Lexa continued working on her body, to regain full mobility, which she accomplished almost entirely, except that her legs seemed to refuse to cooperate or to function again. Although luckily she could feel when she needed to go to the bathroom, and she was very grateful for it because she soon learned to fend for herself, after she was completely adapted to her motor disability at home, in addition to Raven moving in with her and helping her all the time.

Lexa disagreed that Raven had become her housemate and nurse twenty-four hours a day every day. She knew that she did it from the kind heart of the latina, and because she seriously loved her like a sister. But Lexa felt like she was giving up on pursuing her astronaut dream for her, and even her own life to take care her, and she couldn't accept that.

Lexa tried to kick Raven out of her life and tried many different ways to try to make Raven leave, lately her constant bad mood and depression she had immersed herself in, getting as far away from Raven as she could. She wished that the latina would give up on her like everyone else including her parents, who had decided to give her "space" to recover mentally and physically. 

But in reality she knew that her parents had done it out of exhaustion from her bad mood and temper. Lexa’s parents felt somewhat disappointed in their famous daughter astronaut, who had now become a sad shadow of the famous daughter, who had once made them feel so proud, especially in front of their friends.

Lexa had heard one day when she had gone to the clinic, for her physiotherapy treatment, of other patients who spoke of these private clinics in Switzerland, where “legal euthanasia” was carried out. At first, it shocked her that such places existed and that they were legal.

But Lexa was so tired of everything, and she was so immersed in that depression, that her mind had become a darker place than the space that she had traveled so many times in her life. And seeing how her best friend had given up her own life and dreams to take care of her and stay by her side, had pushed her to look for those places in Switzerland, and read about them, one afternoon when she was enjoed a little the sun beside the pool.

Lexa read in-depth about them, the clinics looked very serious and effective, as well as expensive. Although that was the least of her concerns, the issue was really if she was willing to end her life in that way, not only to continue living as a paralytic, but to stop being a disappointment to her parents, and a burden on her best friend. But she would not may a decision, not immediately. 

Lexa just left the idea for a while, she still didn’t know why but she decided to take a short period, not thinking about the clinics, and use the time to see what happened with her legs. Lexa hoped that the miracle she wanted so much would happen, and her legs would start working again. But of course everything will keep to herself, she couldn’t tell Raven about her probably ending. She knew her best friend will do anything to remove that idea from her.

No matter what Lexa did, Raven remained despite all the storms and stress tests she imposed on her, her sister was simply someone so hard-headed that she even beat her. So Lexa just gave up trying to push her away, but she didn't get close to her, no. She wished that sooner or later Raven would leave her, and get away from her damn disabled life, and resume her promising career as an astronaut. 

Lexa thought she had finally achieved it when her friend suddenly told her that she needed to get away for a few days to travel to Houston. Lexa could read in Raven’s defeated, tired eyes that she was lying, but she really didn't blame her, she understood her, and didn't expect her to return.

But Lexa hopes were dashed when Raven returned, almost a week later with her normal sense of humor, positivity, and the crazy idea of taking a very special two-week trip to an island in the middle of somewhere in Polynesia.

Lexa’s friend spent time and effort explaining to her about the fantastic island, because from what Raven related, it looked like that old tv show call " Fantasy Island". This island seemed to be a magical place, where people went to regain their life. Where the problems seemed to disappear, and the people recovered from deep traumas, and a thousand other great things that Raven had grown tired of telling Lexa every day until she was tired, and that Lexa no longer remembered.

Tired of listening to her, Lexa simply agreed to that damn trip, which to her didn't really make any sense. She had stopped thinking positive months ago, and was simply tired of everything. She just wanted to breathe, close her eyes, and not wake up again. And that clinic in Switzerland was increasingly present in her mind again, but she still hadn't made that final decision. So there she was, making a last effort not for her, but for the enormous work Raven did to keep her in a good mood every day. Raven deserved at least a short vacation on that "Fantasy Island," and Lexa felt it was the least she could do for her sister. Maybe when they return she will talk with Raven about her decision. But of course depending on what come to happen in that famous island…

CLARKE  
[](https://gifyu.com/image/g2Yj)

At the San Diego's airport, Clarke was accompanied by Luna to that small plane, which would take her to that island where she would work for a period of a month. She will be part of the selective team of professionals, who attended patients in that very particular and exclusive private clinic, for people with great psychological and physical trauma. Clarke would be part of a group of psychologists, professional physical therapists like her, kinesiologists, traumatologists, dietitians, doctors, and also some spiritual people, like her friend Luna.

It was her good friend who had got her temporary work in the mysterious place. Upon learning from acquaintances in her spiritual circle, that they were in need of a temporary physiotherapist, for a month, with the possibility of becoming permanent.

Luna spent whole weeks trying to convince Clarke to do it, to get away from everything and find peace on the so-called "Island of Light". Which seemed to be something magical, since Clarke had searched for information about the place on the internet, and had read stories of people who had completely changed their lives, after visiting the island, recovering from their physical and mental ailments, almost like miracles.

Clarke had found the place somewhat odd, especially after reading of the magic that apparently high spirituality existed on the island. So she needed a long talk with her friend Luna to be sure where she was going.

Clarke had also grown quite a lot spiritually speaking, performing meditation twice a day, and connecting more deeply with her inner self, and the Universe. For the first time in Clarke’s life, she felt almost complete, and more at peace and balanced, without a doubt. Clearly had helped her a lot to understand those enormous changes in her soul. But something told her that it was not enough, that she had to take new paths that would take her to that place she had to eventually arrive at.

After a long chat with Luna, who assured Clarke that the clinic was a good place, seriously, and had good references, with professional and trustworthy people working there. The clinic in that Island of Light, was not a religious center or sect/cult of the sort, or some kind of such deceitful clinic, simply to make money from the last hope of sick and injured people.

Clarke trusted Luna blindly, and knew well that her friend was always sincere, and would not send her to entrap herself into a farce of place or something illegal, or some group of madmen creating a sect. So finally she was encouraged to give the strangest job she ever had a chance. Internally something told her to go calmly and confidently to the "Island of Light". Because beyond living paradise for a month, and with a more than generous salary, it was going to be a job that was going to change her life completely. 

Clarke just felt it, and blindly trusted that instinct, for the first time in her life.

So she asked for time off from her work for about three months, without salary, and after sending some of her luggage to the island in advance, there she was with a couple of suitcases, and many nerves about to get on that little plane, which was a kind of private jet.

After an emotional and strong hug with her friend Luna, who promised to visit her soon, and before the end of the month. Clarke boarded the small aircraft and the very friendly stewardess warmly welcomed her to the flight. Then she explained that she could sit where she liked. Clarke immediately was lost in the special look of the woman, her eyes had that mystical shine that the figures in her paintings had. But Clarke simply continued on her way, after thanking the flight attendant, she settled in the last seat of the plane, where there were already about five more people on board.

After several minutes of waiting, the very nice and friendly stewardess informed everyone that they were waiting for the last two passengers on the flight, apologizing for the delay, but they estimated that the missing people were arriving at any moment.

Clarke didn’t mind the delay, she was somewhat calmer, when she said goodbye to her friend and boarded the aircraft she felt that good feeling again, and especially when she had connected with the blue eyes of that particular stewardess, and all her nerves inexplicably vanished.

After chatting a bit with her mother Abby, on WhatsApp Clarke had settled into her seat, and was fastening her seatbelt, when she noticed that the last passengers appeared to have finally arrived. Clarke could see the movement ahead, at the boarding door. She was somewhat intrigued by the reason for it, and suddenly she felt a strong internal feeling. Was a very intense feeling in her chest, and even pushed her to stand up. She settled again nervously in her seat, not understanding what the hell was wrong with her, and although she didn't want to be nosy, she couldn't help but look out into the aisle, trying to see what was happening there.

When Clarke noticed a woman with latin features entering the cabin smiling, apologizing, and somewhat agitated, probably due to the rush to catch the flight. And behind her came a man of large build, carrying someone in his arms, since Clarke could make out a pair of legs dangling to one side.

Immediately the woman with latin features remained in the center of the corridor, now turning her back to Clarke, waiting for the man, apparently to deposit the body of the person he was carrying in his arms into the seat by the window. Clarke for some reason was very intrigued to see the person's face, who was apparently handicapped as had been carried by the man, but failed to do so since the latin woman blocked Clarke’s view, as the man gently placed the woman in her seat.

Clarke felt somewhat frustrated at not being able to see the person's face, she didn’t understand what the hell was wrong with her, why she felt so much intrigue or curiosity. But after the latin woman turned around again, and with a wide smile to apologize one more time, she took a seat next to the other person. The flight attendant immediately closed the door of the plane, and asked the passengers to fasten their seat belts, in order to take off.

Clarke settled back into her seat by the window, adjusted her seat belt, though she would swear something inside was pushing her to stand up and approach the final passengers. For what purpose? She had no idea, but she just took a deep breath about three times, and tried to calm that feeling so strongly. She would come to understand the meaning of that strange desire, impulse, or attraction was, she said to herself, it was a matter of time. Like find out who was that apparently handicap person that call her attention so much…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long waiting for the continuation of this story. But here we are back again, and I hope you like it. Little detail, in this Chapter 5 you will meet new characters, like Raelle, helping Clarke, and Scylla as Lexa's helper on the island, as well as Tally, all the girls from the tv show “Motherland for salem”. And as the leader and creator of that Island of Light, I choose Arwen, the magic elve from “The lord of the rings” played by the beautiful Liv Tyler.  
> Thanks for keep read it, your comments, kudos and bookmarks!  
> Sangabrielle❤️👍🏼

[](https://gifyu.com/image/RuEQ)

CLARKE

The rays of the sun that penetrated through the window slowly began to wake Clarke up. The last thing she remembered was falling sound asleep on the plane, after drinking a relaxing tea that the kind stewardess had offered her like the rest of the passengers.

The pretty stewardess had informed the passengers through the aircraft's speakers, that they were going to enter a particular turbulent zone, but that they should not be scared, since the crew had experience in it, and would have no problems controlling the plane through the turbulence. Then she began to serve that exquisite tea, that everyone drank since it was very delicious and smelled very aphrodisiac.

Clarke noticed that she was no longer on a plane, but after her vision cleared, covered her eyes with a somewhat clumsy arm, and frowned at the intensity of the light that entered that room, she now looked at a wooden ceiling. Then she looked around, discovering that she was indeed not on the plane, but was now in a room.

In front of the bed, there was an opening, there was no door or window, but a large open space through which Clarke could see vast green vegetation, with the typical palm trees, and with a color palette for the beautiful and very varied flowers that were surrounded by bees, butterflies and even multi-colored and lively hummingbirds.

Beyond the room, Clarke could also see the majestic ocean so blue that it was lost on the horizon, and began to hear the waves crashing on the shore. A soft and refreshing breeze came through that large opening in the room, gently caressed her face. Slowly she sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows to get a better look at where she was, but she wondered how the hell she had gotten there, in the first place, or if maybe she was dreaming.

Amid Clarke looking around the room and her internal questions, she was surprised by a female figure who presented herself at the entrance to the room. She was a young woman in her early twenties, maybe or younger, Clarke wasn't sure. But she was very pretty, her short blond hair was braided on one side, leaving the rest of her hair free and it almost touched her shoulder. The young woman also had beautiful blue eyes, which immediately struck Clarke, they were so special and so bright, that they reminded her of the flight attendant for some reason. Could this young woman be a relative? She wondered, but that it wasn't the most important thing, she needed to know what the hell was going on.

Clarke put aside her speculations and mental questions when she was shocked to realize that under the covers her body was completely naked. Her blue eyes widened along with her lips, while her hands pulled the sheets up to her throat, turning to look at the young woman in that entrance, who now smiled kindly at her.

\- Good morning Clarke. Sorry, it was not my intention to scare or surprise you. I noticed that you had woken up. Welcome to the Island of Light. My name is Raelle and I will be your assistant while you are with us. Please ask me what you want to know or let me know what you need.

\- Good… morning… Raelle? But... where am I? And why... Why am I naked? How did I get here? Is this a dream or what the…? What is going on...?

Raelle walked into the room still smiling, she understood the confusion of the newcomer, but it was still a somewhat a funny situation. Although her face became somewhat more serious when she perceived Clarke was scared, something that she deduced as completely normal. She walked until she was standing next to the left side of the bed, under Clarke's watchful gaze.

\- Well, let me explain. You have arrived on the plane with the others, but to get to the island you must be asleep, for security reasons. So when you have had that tea on the plane, you and all the other passengers have fallen asleep soundly. Don’t worry, you have not been drugged, your sleep was the effect of some natural herbs that produce sleep without leaving any residue in your body. To enter the island of light, your body is also required to be sanitized. So we did it while you were still sleeping, like the others. That is why you are not wearing clothes. If you look to your right, you will see a set of clothes that you can use if you wish, or your clothes will be fine, but at the moment they are being disinfected, which will still take a few hours, as will all your belongings including your phone. I imagine that you know we don't have internet connection here, and that is not possible to make phone calls.

\- Yes, I know it well... But wait... Sanitized, did you say? My body has been sanitized...? What the he…?!!

-No, Clarke, sorry, cursing, or using aggressive or negative language is not allowed here. I understand that it is not pleasant to know that your body has been handle and sanitized by strangers without your permission, and I apologize for that. But I assure you that it has been carried out in a strictly professional manner. It is part of the requirements to enter the island of light and the clinic. We need to know that all people outside the island are healthy, and completely sanitized. Although it is actually in the contract that you have signed. I know that it is a bit long, so you probably don’t remember all the requirements to enter the island. I repeat my apologies, but it is for your protection and ours. Now I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed. And the bathroom is there, behind that door.

Clarke couldn’t believe what she had just been told, and she didn't like that her body had been touched by strangers while she was sleeping. But there was nothing she could do now, other than resign herself to the fact that it had been carried out professionally, and also that nothing strange had been inserted into her body. Later she would check herself thoroughly and be attentive to her body and her mental state as well.

\- I… I'm sorry… - Clarke finally apologized for almost cursing again. She thought she remembered the paragraph about not cursing in that seriously long, multi-page contract. But as Raelle had pointed out, it wasn't easy for her to remember all the terms of the contract. Later she would also read it again. Clarke thought that it was a good thing she had brought a copy with her.

\- Don't worry, you'll quickly get out of the habit of cursing, and you'll see how rewarding it is. I will see you in a few minutes.

Clarke nodded her head and her cheeks were somewhat reddish, she felt a bit out of place. She needed to remember not to curse in that place, but how the heck was she going to do that, she wondered, when it was so normal for her to do so. At the same time, she began to move, after Raelle left the room and disappeared from her sight. Clarke covered herself as best she could with the white sheet, took the clothes, which were also completely white by the way, and went to the bathroom as soon as her feet hit the floor.

Minutes later, after Clarke had dressed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth, she left that room to immediately meet Raelle again, who received her with that warm smile and those sparkling eyes. She was about to ask her if she was any relative of the stewardess, but finally, she didn't. The other woman’s smile, although it was persistent on that beautiful face. Wasno’t a false smile, on the contrary, Clarke would say it was contagious, causing her to return the gentle smile immediately.

Then they began to walk along a path that didn’t lead to the beach, but in the opposite direction, entering the island. Clarke noticed immediately, looking back over her shoulder, that where they had come from was a small cabin without doors, and she imagined that in a heavenly place like this, that was normal.

The two women walked along while having a pleasant conversation, Clarke dedicated herself to asking many questions, and Raelle kindly answered her, while she continued to guide her along the path. which was narrow but very quiet and welcoming, surrounded all the time by butterflies that fluttered everywhere, as well as bees and hummingbirds. Clarke was fascinated with the whole atmosphere of the island. It was a paradisiacal beauty wherever she looked, and also the peace that reigned in that place was simply unprecedented for the blonde.

They continued walking and chatting for several minutes until they finally reached a more open area, where Clarke noticed a rather unique building. It was triangular, it seemed to have the shape of a pyramid itself, but it was something different. Obviously, like everything on the island it was a pure white color, and with a very high peak in the center that stood out, as if it were that of that hidden pyramid in the middle, which projected a powerful light, perhaps when illuminated by the rays of the sun.

Clarke was even more surprised by what she felt inside her as if enormous energy was awakening in her, one that she didn’t know, but at the same time, it was familiar, and very pleasant, to the point that it made her stop in her steps, and smile looking at that special structure.

Raelle looked at Clarke with the same smile as she approached her and took her by the hand. Clarke didn't know how, but she was suddenly surrounded by several people walking in all directions. She also noticed that there were other nearby cabins from where also apparently newcomers like her were guided to that building, or other similar but smaller ones nearby, which formed a semi-circle.

\- Come Clarke, first you will have a meeting with the founder of the clinic, Arwen, then you will have breakfast, and then you will have another meeting with the group to which you will join, and to which I also belong. The group in which we dedicate ourselves to the physical parts of the human being. O called Physiotherapeutic. We are happy that you have come to the island and joined our group.

\- Yeah sure. I have heard rave reviews about this place. Raelle, thanks for the welcome.

Internally Clarke had a slight hint of fear that this was some kind of cult or something like that, the way everything looked and the way people handled themselves. Everyone practically walked about with a smile on their faces as if hypnotized, or transported to a happy world. Only newcomers like her still had different looks on their faces. In addition to the fact that apparently, they had to wear those white robes with precious embroidery on the gold-colored lapels, and very comfortable sandals on their feet. Clarke wondered if the embroidery thread was gold because it looked like it.

But Clarke told herself to try to put her silly fears and negative thoughts aside. Her friend Luna came to her mind and she felt more relaxed, her friend wouldn't send her to join a sect on a lost island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean right?. 

Just at that moment, Raelle gave her a particular look, as if she was reading her thoughts, as clear as if she was exposing Clarke’s inner thoughts, and that made the hairs on the back of Clarke’s neck stand on end. But she mentally repeated to herself to stop the nonsense and negative speculation, and to simply be alert to everything that was happening in that place, and above all to relax.

It seemed like those people could feel Clarke’s tension from miles away like she smelled like bad fish. She was also grateful that her stomach problem with gas and nerves hadn't come up yet, and she hoped they would not happen during her first interview with the founder of the clinic.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by Clarke, at a good distance away, a pair of curious green eyes watched her intently, as if drawn to her by her presence. As Raelle stood in front of her, she gently opened the door for Clarke to enter the   
central building.

LEXA

That same morning, some minutes before, in another part of the island…

\- Oh my holy God! Hey Lex, how come we're naked in the same bed?

\- And how the fuck do you expect me to know? I have no fucking idea what the hell this is. I don’t know where we are, or why we are naked in the same bed. And don't be offended, but I don't remember fucking you. I just remember falling asleep after I had that tea on the plane during the damn turbulence. - If Raven was surprised, Lexa was irritated, and now worried, because in truth all this was strange, and had been her friend's idea.

\- Good morning ladies, and welcome to the Island of Light... - came the voice of a young woman standing at the entrance of the kind of cabin, which had no door, only an opening in one of the walls at the end of the bed. Lexa and Raven became upset, looking immediately at the smiling young woman, who stood in the doorway, raising one of her hands and smiling like a sunshine.

\- But what the holy fu... - Raven said immediately, covering her body with the sheet.

\- Raven, no, sorry, cursing is not allowed on this island. It is part of the requirements to enter the clinic, and the treatment we provide here. It was in the papers that you signed, but I understand that it is an extensive list of requirements. I hope you both have rested, my name is Scylla, and I will be your assistant while you are here.

\- Okay cool Scylla, now tell us how did we get here? And why are we naked in the same bed? - Lexa asked somewhat irritated, surprising Scylla a bit, who immediately felt the discomfort and negativity of the woman in front of her, in that bed. She barely frowned but immediately returned her kind smile, after letting out the air and that negative energy that she had received in a toxic shot.

\- To protect this place, this clinic, patients and residents of the place cannot know the exact location of the island. That is why you were offered a drink of natural herbs that produce sleep. Don't panic, you haven't been drugged, and you aren't dreaming, or hallucinating. It is only an entry procedure to the Island of Light. Also, your bodies have been cleaned as part of the procedure, which was also explained in the papers you signed. Although I assure you that everything has been carried out in a very professional manner. And I apologize for that, but it's the rules. It is a way to protect ourselves and our guests from possible contagion of any form of virus and / or bacteria. Also, all your belongings are currently being disinfected for the same reasons. That's why you are not wearing your clothes and your suitcases are not in the room. But if you look to your right, you will find a change of clothes for both of you. And there, through that door, leads to the bathroom. - Lexa and Raven both looked in the direction that Scylla indicated with her left hand, and then looked back at the young woman who continued with her long explanation - I imagine that you will both know of the impossibility of communication with the world outside this island. We don’t have internet service or telephones, but in an emergency, we have our aircraft to transport any injured or sick person who requires it. Despite also having an excellent and complete medical service here on the island. Now I will leave you to get ready, so I can take you around the place, and we can talk about how we are going to proceed from now on.

\- Great Raven! Congratulations! You have brought us a dam... - Scylla stopped Lexa from cursing again by raising her hand.

\- No, Lexa, please, I know it might not be easy, and I understand your state of frustration, or confusion, or even fear, but I ask you not to curse while you are here. You will see that this is nothing of what you imagine or think. Your friend Raven has brought you to a place where we only want to help you, and I don’t doubt that we will. I only ask that you try to keep your mind positive and remove negativity from your being. We want you to feel better, but for this to happen you must also contribute yourself. Now I will leave you and will see you in a few minutes.

\- Whatever... Raven, you have brought us to one of those crazy cults, in case you don't see it! Congratulations and thank you… Now everyone leave me alone! I don't want to get dressed, much less go for a walk... - Lexa answered roughly, even though she noticed that the girl's intentions were good, and it was also her job, she wasn't very happy with anything at the moment. Scylla just gave her a special look and nodded her head, then left the room.

\- Hey Lex… don't be mad, calm down… okay? I'm sure it's not a sect, or a crazy cult, it's just special people, and people for a reason come here to heal in a miraculous way girl. Please have a little faith sister and as Scylla said, try not to be so negative. I know it's not easy not to curse, or think badly of this whole place, but let's make a little effort, okay? Besides, it's not so bad where we are... Come on, cheer up a bit, it's a paradise out there, and the temperature is wonderful... Come on Lex, let me get dressed first and I'll help you, besides, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I want to have my breakfast.

\- Hmmm…. Whatever Rav... I just hope you're right and we don't end up brainwashed by a cult.

\- I'm pretty sure we won't. That’s my girl! Thank you.

Raven had dressed and after finishing in the bathroom, returned to the room where she helped a still grumpy Lexa. Although at least the former commander did her part to dress herself. That's when they found that in the room there was a very modern white wheelchair, which looked like a Ferrari compared to a Fiat, which they were used to using at home. And that surprised them since they were almost certain that they had shipped the chair that Lexa normally used, quite modern, even though Niko had carried the former commander from the car with which they arrived at the airport, to inside the little aircraft.

But that incredible wheelchair that was in front of them, it was something out of a science fiction movie, not even NASA had seen anything as revolutionary. 

At first they thought of calling the young assistant to explain how it worked, but Raven chose to carry her friend in her arms, as she sometimes did in home in the mornings, to the bathroom. Then she left Lexa without problems since she had everything she needed. 

Raven returned to the room to examine that extraordinary machine of modern engineering, in her eyes, discovering almost immediately, at least how to turn it on. It was completely white, like the clothes they had been given to wear. The chair it seemed to be made of a very special material, that Raven had never seen, it was without a doubt something that immediately fascinated her.

Raven explained to Lexa that she had discovered how to operate the wheelchair, and so they went out to meet that young woman named Scylla, who Lexa liked, and could feel that she was truly something special. Her eyes were really impressive, the brunette thought when she saw them, and for some strange reason, they seemed very familiar. 

Those intense and so special eyes made Lexa shuddered, bringing back those vague memories of that unknown planet and its inhabitants, or at least the one who had made contact with her, for the very brief moment of memory that she still had. That look, those bright and clear eyes, were the same type of those aliens…. 

But she didn’t wanna go there again, make her feel frustrating in a way, especially after she needed to keep silence about it, for good reasons, or she would have been sent to a mental hospital. So she simply shook the memory from her mind, and dedicated herself to opening her eyes wide to everything related to that strange place where they were. Lexa didn't trust anything or anyone, even though Raven seemed to do so blindly, for some crazy reason. Perhaps in desperation to help her, she imagined. But she was going to be on the lookout for both of them, she decided mentally.

As Lexa left that cabin, the young Scylla took control of the rather peculiar wheelchair. After explaining to Lexa that if she rested her hands on the forearms of the wheelchair she had the controls for her movement. Raven and Lexa looked at each other with a somewhat sly smile, because they had already found that out. 

Scylla felt their thoughts right away, thinking that those two had no idea what that chair could really do, and the different ways it could be operated, not just through those controls. But she simply smiled at both of them, and without saying more devoted herself to showing them the way.

It was a very advanced chair, the former Commander thought, as she sat in it with the help of her friend, who was fascinated as Lexa was with the Ferrari, as Raven had called the wheelchair. Lexa considered asking for the model and brand to get one when she got home. And that thought alone surprised her a little, since her thoughts and feelings were changing since she arrived on the island.

But Lexa shook off all thoughts about it and set about enjoying the modern Ferrari chair that she would use, while she was on the island. She felt super comfortable, and as soon as she sat down, she didn't tell Raven, but she felt like enormous energy ran through her, making her smile a little. Although it sounded crazy, it was as if the chair had connected to her body in some way.

While moving along a somewhat narrow path, entering that colorful vegetation, so full of life, with many bees, butterflies, and even beautiful and colorful hummingbirds. With the only sound, besides the voice of the young local woman, of the different birds, and the waves of the sea in the distance. Scylla enthusiastically told them a little about the plan for the day, and also about the clinic. What they could and could not do, such as cursing or commenting negatively.

Lexa couldn't help but smile when she heard that again, because both she and Raven had very dirty mouths, cursing all the time, and especially when they got angry. And in her case, that was very often, unfortunately. But almost immediately Lexa had to admit that something strange was happening to her on a mental level. She no longer felt that emptiness, that frustration, and anger with which she had done before she had left the house the day before. Nor had she felt it since she had woken up in that bed next to Raven minutes ago. 

Moving along this magical path, Lexa would say, because that's how she appreciated it and felt. The former Commander felt good, and for the first time in a long time felt really at peace. That peace that normally she used to feel only up there, when she orbited in space, in her true world, in her true home. In that immense universe, the infinite space, and that total silence.

The wheelchair was great and the super modern controls were perfect. Lexa didn’t need any effort to move the chair or even feel the mobility of it, and that energy that kept running through her internally, made her feel comfortable, calm, and it could even be said that it was even changing her mood. Perhaps, after all, she thought, Raven hadn't been wrong to push her to go on that crazy journey. The only thing Lexa hoped was that it was not a crazy group of some sect, because she still had certain doubts, and she told herself not to relax too much, before she could further understand that place, and the people who inhabited it or worked there.

Finally, they came to a more open area, where there were several cabins and more people. Suddenly Lexa's heart stopped and her reasoning completely stopped, when before her eyes, the image of that impressive white building appeared, apparently it was the center of the clinic. The image took her back again to that moment, on that unknown planet that she had traveled to with her fellow astronaut Lincoln. Lexa stared at that huge pyramid, fully illuminated. 

That building in front of her eyes was not identical, but it was too similar, some more rudimentary structures that covered something in the center of it, since when she raised her surprised green eyes, she could notice what looked like the tip of an apparent pyramid, illuminated by the sun's rays, spreading rays of light in all directions of the island.

For her part, Scylla, noticing Lexa's surprise and shocked eyes, approached her with a kind smile.

\- Welcome to the island of light Lexa… I hope we can help you with your problem during your stay. And I'm glad to feel that your energy has already started to change. Just let it flow into you, and you will see that things will make more sense to you.

Lexa barely heard the young woman's voice, as her eyes, after looking at that building in detail, lowered to two women who were approaching the entrance of the building. Lexa didn't know what was wrong with her, but she could swear that that blonde woman, with hair a little longer than the one who accompanied her, knew her from somewhere, because she felt very familiar, and she had a crazy desire to approach her and greet her immediately. 

She couldn't see her face, but for some crazy reason, she felt deep down that she really knew her. Her modern wheelchair began to move in the direction of that woman, and that entrance, almost without Lexa realizing it, because she had not operated any command. Everything Lexa was doing was carried out under the watchful eye of Scylla, who at first didn’t move and only followed Lexa’s movements with her eyes. While Raven was distracted looking at everything around her, super fascinated with the place.

Scylla glanced at her partner Raelle, who was about to enter the building with Clarke, the new physiotherapist, and immediately communicated mentally with her, causing Raelle to stop in her steps, turning and look at her before entering. Their eyes immediately connected, and after smiling at each other, they began to mentally communicate.

\- It’s not yet time, Scylla. Clarke must talk with Arwen now.  
\- Very well Raelle.

Raelle finally entered the building and Scylla almost ran to stop Lexa, who was almost at the door. The young woman immediately made the wheelchair stop, following a command sent to the chair mentally, causing Lexa to be shocked at the sudden halt of the wheelchair, and caused her to come out of her momentary trance. Lexa didn’t understand what was happening with the modern device, but no matter how much she activated the commands, she couldn’t move.

Raven finally came out of her fascinating visual distraction of the place, noticing that young Scylla was running in the direction of where her friend Lexa had shot herself in that modern chair, with which she was fascinated, as with the entire magical place. She also noticed that Lexa was near the front door of that huge building, and she seemed to be trying to move the chair but was unable to do so.

Raven was very spiritually sensitive, and she would swear that this island had a huge vibe, a very very positive and pure one. She didn't remember ever being in such a place in her life. What she had read about that place was very little compared to what she could feel being there. Raven thought that if they couldn’t cure her friend on this island, then there was not anywhere in the world that would be able to help Lexa. So she prayed to God that this island and the people on it would be able to help her, as she began to walk in the direction of where Lexa was and now Scylla was arriving. 

\- But what the….!? - Lexa was beginning to say, somewhat confused with the modern Ferrari that had suddenly stopped, and there was no way to move it again, no matter what button she pressed. Scylla's voice stopped her in that curse, of course.

\- Lexa! Hey, before you go in there you should know the place, and I assure you that we have only just begun. Also, you and Raven must have breakfast first and the food place is in the other direction, just there. That is the central building, which you will visit later. - Scylla explained agitated, after reaching Lexa with a smile, indicating the way to the cabin where breakfast was served, as well as the other meals of the day and night, making the chair turn in that direction immediately, starting to roll again. Lexa couldn't understand how Scylla had made that modern wheelchair move, without press any button or control, nor even gave some command verbally.

\- Sorry... Scylla, but how did you do that?! - Lexa asked, now surprised that -Scylla could operate the chair without pressing any buttons or controls.

\- Do what Lexa? - Scylla asked, stopping both her walking and the chair at the same time, to look into Lexa’s smiling eyes.

\- Move the chair, when I did nothing, I did not give the command or press any buttons, or you.

\- Well, I used a mental command. You see, you don't need to press any buttons if you don't want to, you can operate the chair with your mind, yourself. We are trained here, and we know how to do it, it is a microcellular organic component, with which you can communicate. By sitting on the wheelchair, you have connected to all its functions without moving anything but your brain. I can do it without sitting in it because we have some especial access to anything we use here on the island.

\- Holy fu…! Sorry, sorry…! I assure you, it’s not easy... - Lexa apologized, who was absorbed listening to Scylla’s explanation.

\- What is not easy? Why have you two made me run…? - Raven asked, reaching them, somewhat agitated.

\- Sorry Raven, I didn’t warn you, I wanted to stop Lexa before she lost sight of us, this place is big and it is easy to get lost without the previous tour. Also, here we follow rules and plans of the day, it is necessary to obtain the expected results. I was explaining to Lexa how to handle the chair, which can be simply moved using mental commands.

\- Fu…! YEAHHHH! I know... Dam...! Hmmmmmm…. - Raven covered her mouth with both hands, mentally cursing - God! This is going to be a serious challenge. Sorry, I'm just blown away by that chair, and I want to know everything about it. I had never seen this technology yet, I mean, I had read about some futuristic prototypes in NASA, but here we are in a made and working one... It's amazing Lex…

\- Yes, I don't deny that it is… - Lexa affirmed with fascinated eyes, then she looked at the young woman again - Scylla, can you tell us where we can have breakfast then?  
\- Holy yeah food!!! My stomach has been making noises since we left the cabin… - Raven expressed rubbing her stomach that was making noises again, making Lexa and Scylla laugh.

\- Come this way please... - The young woman said, shaking her head a little.

The food court was as impressive as the rest of the place. Raven couldn’t believe her eyes, and began to take different meals under the smiling gazes of Lexa and Scylla who followed her closely. Scylla had kindly taken a tray with a plate, silverware, and a cup as well as a small glass to help Lexa with her breakfast.

Once they had finished serving themselves with the food, they settled at a table by a window, from which the ocean could be seen in the distance. Raven attacked her food without saying a word. Lexa simply laughed as she had not done in a long time, and that filled her friend's soul with joy. Every minute they spent in this place gave Raven more hope. Lexa didn't even realize that her mood had changed dramatically since she had woken up. And the Latina hoped Lexa’s mood would continue to improve.

CLARKE

Raelle, after communicating with Scylla at the door of the building, caught up with Clarke and guided her through some corridors, to what was theoretically the office of the founder of the place, a woman named Arwen. Raelle opened the double-leaf door in front of Clarke's eyes, who was smiling kindly, as her stomach began to remind her, that there was nothing there to work with yet, and she mentally cursed by closing her eyes, and pressing her lips into a fine line. Raelle immediately gave her a somewhat serious look.

Clarke's cheeks turned red, embarrassed, not only by the noise but by her mental cursing. She also wondered if these people seriously read thoughts. Clarke encouraged herself to look at Raelle again with a clear apology on her face. But the young woman simply gave her a warm smile of understanding.

Now the young woman was letting her into what Clarke couldn't say was an ordinary office, but a kind of paradise, like the rest of the island. She even thought that they had gone out of the building through that door again, because the office was surrounded by vegetation and she could even see a small waterfall, in addition to several birds flying around, many colorful flowers that were surrounded by more bees, butterflies, and hummingbirds. 

Also, Clarke could feel that the energy in that place was simply unique and intense, but a very good one, that only made her smile from the soul, as she looked fascinated all around the unique magical office.

\- Arwen will see you now Clarke, and don't worry about your guts, just relax and tell them you will eat in a little while, so they will have something to do soon. - Raelle advised with a friendly smile, to which Clarke nodded her head trying to relax.

\- I… God… I'm sorry… no.

\- Don't be sorry, seriously, relax, and just let the energy flow in your body and your soul. Don’t curse your cells and internal organs, thanks to them you are alive.

\- I… yeah right… Thank you Raelle.

\- It's my pleasure to help you, Clarke. - Raelle smiled nodding and finally left that office closing the doors behind her. 

Clarke was about to object where she was going, but before she could say anything, a melodious voice spoke to her drawing her attention, causing a source of energy to run through her entire body, and all her hairs to stand on end until she was smiling.

\- Welcome to our Island of Light, Clarke. - the voice said, making Clarke turn to meet the most beautiful and special woman she has ever seen in her life. Her blue eyes widened because the energy that that woman radiated was simply incredible, and so pure.

\- I… thank you… Arwen? It is a pleasure. Clarke dared to take a step to approach the woman, holding out her hand to greet her.

\- Yes, I'm Arwen, we're glad to finally have you with us… Come with me, let's walk a little Clarke.

When Arwen shook hands with Clarke, something very special happened inside her, it was as if she immediately connected with the powerful energy that this woman radiated, while her eyes seemed to pierce her but pleasantly. Clarke would say, that she was absorbed, with trouble thinking or reacting. She smiled as best she could, feeling how that enormous energy ran through her entire being, nodding her head, and then releasing her hand, and walking next to the special founder of that clinic.

Clarke only wondered who these beings were, because she was sure that they weren't just simply human, although she was still a bit skeptical about their spiritual ideas. After a long period of working with Luna, she had become much more integrated into the spiritual side of life, although she still had some issues, since she had always been someone who always found the logical explanations for the things that happened around her.

But Clarke had to admit that after a long time training, studying, and learning with her friend Luna, her mind was much more open as well as her entire being. She had become much more sensitive and receptive to the spiritual world, and she would swear that everything that happened on that enchanted island was simply something very spiritually elevated. Especially the people who worked there, not to mention the founder Arwen, who was smiling as she walked by her side. She seemed to be reading not only her thoughts and doubts, but her entire soul, making Clarke feel completely naked, totally expose and very ignorant as well.

\- Don't feel like that Clarke, you'll learn fast here with us. Your friend Luna has taught you well, she has prepared you so that you can accept this place, the energy, the wisdom that we have here. You are not inferior to us, you just need to continue working a little more and let that inner being free.

\- Oh…. I thought we were going to talk about…

\- Your work here? That is what we are doing dear Clarke…. To work here you must develop first. Connect with your high being, which is just inside you. As I said a moment ago, your friend has prepared you very well, but you still need…. How do they say it here...? Upgrade…?

\- Wait a minute... How do you know about Luna? - Suddenly Clarke wanted to know how this woman knew about her friend Luna, when she didn’t even know Clarke or anything about her, other than the curriculum that she had uploaded to the clinic's website. Her heart began to pound and her muscles to tense a little, wondering where she really was.

\- I have already told you, Clarke, you must put those doubts and negative thoughts aside, and open your mind a little more, let that inner being free... Do not fear, nothing bad will happen to you here. We are not a sect or a cult of some kind that will brainwash you, or something similar. That the negative part of your mind believes, to make a logical explanation, or to try and understand what is happening around you. Or even how do I know about your friend Luna? But I’m sure that you will soon relax and understand or accept everything that happens here, without problems... Our dear Ayra, from within, will help you... - When Arwen pronounced that name something in Clarke occurred, deep within her being, like if an intense light took over her, and around her, while she could barely tell.

\- Ayra…? - was all that Clarke could say when the image of Ayra left her body standing between Arwen and Clarke.

\- Welcome home dear Ayra.

\- Arwen… How is it possible that we are here?

\- We are the ones who have entrusted you with the mission, we only want to accompany you and help you fulfill it.

\- Thank you, it is so beautiful to see you again.

\- I know, we have missed you too. But now we must work on this earthly being you have bonded with, Clarke.

\- Yes, she has been a very gentle human being, allowing me to inhabit her body, share her being in order to find that other being on Earth. It has been special and also interesting to observe this world.

\- We know, they are beings in transit, they still need to evolve to reach our level and transcend. And we know that Clarke should be on another plane, but that she has given that up to help you. And that is why, for her generosity, we wish to help her evolve, as we will with the being that we have entrusted you to contact, and whom you have followed here. She is a sleeping being, one that we must help to wake up, so that she can transcend, and help others here to evolve too, on the earthly plane.

\- Yes, I have tried that since I have been living in this being called Clarke, but it has not been easy on this earthly plane, with a being with so many conflicts. Made all very limit I must said and slowly. I haven’t been able to communicate very much with her, only through her paintings, but even so, even with the help of her friend Luna, she still has some internal conflicts, that don’t allow her to evolve, her mind doesn’t allow her to communicate with me.

\- We know, and that is why Clarke has come here, Ayra. Here we will teach her to evolve, and finally, help that other being named Lexa, that we must take care of and slowly awaken. Now let's let Clarke come back so we don't make her feel uneasy.

\- Very well, Arwen.

Ayra returned to being Clarke, becoming one with her again, and when Arwen snapped her fingers once, she continued the conversation she was having with her new employee. 

Clarke immediately blinked a couple of times, meeting the sweet gaze of her new boss, someone who she would say, was peculiar and captivating. She felt a bit sorry that she had been lost in her thoughts, not remembering what the woman had told her, or asked…

\- Heavens… Please excuse me Arwen…. What did you ask me?

\- Dear Clarke, are you ready to join our group of helpers?

\- I think so... I hope I don't disappoint you Miss.

\- I’m sure you won't Clarke, and please put the formalities aside. Here we are all the same, and although I have founded this place, we are all in the same group, in the same light of help and healing, in the same energetic harmony. Make yourself at home from this moment on. Raelle will help you all the time you are with us. If you have any doubts, or questions just talk to her. And if you want to talk to me again, I'm always here for whatever you need. Now I think it will be good for you to eat something, don't you think? - Arwen looked at Clarke's stomach which complained once more causing her to blush again and press her lips together. The founder simply laughed heartily as she laid a hand on the left shoulder of an embarrassed Clarke.

\- Ermmmm…. Yes of course. Thank you very much Arwen, we will see each other again soon then.

\- We sure will dear Clarke, I’m so glad to have you with us. I hope you like this time on the island, and just let your inner being guide you all the time. Think positive and let yourself be carried away by what you feel, rather than by what you think, or try to analyze everything that happen around you here. There are things that you must accept as they are, rather than trying to find a logical explanation. There are energies in the Universe that go beyond human mental understanding. Just let them integrate into you and they will guide you.

\- I will see you later Arwen, it was a pleasure meeting you.

\- The pleasure is mutual. See you later Clarke.

Clarke left that peculiar office, to find Raelle who was waiting for her by the door with another nice young woman, who immediately threw herself into Clarke’s arms to hug her, surprising her. Clarke just closed her arms around the woman as she looked at Raelle who was just laughing as she watched the scene.

\- Oh you must be Clarke! I'm Tally, it's nice to finally meet you.

\- I… thank you, Tally, the pleasure is mine. Are you also in the physiotherapeutic group with us?

\- No precious…. Ohhhhh, what a beautiful energy you have…! I'm sorry I can feel it so intense and pure inside of you…. Returning to your question, I’m in another group something more... Hmmm... spiritual than physical. But here everything is related and complemented to help patients. But come on, I'll walk you both to the food hut. Your poor stomach is desperate for some food Clarke… - Tally laughed after her comment, and took hold of Clarke's arm, and started to walk next to Raelle, who, walking on the other side of Clarke, laughing just like her friend was. While Clarke just blushed, amidst the girls, looking down at the ground, shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://gifyu.com/image/ULj1)

LEXA

After the delicious breakfast, Scylla continued showing Lexa and Raven around the place, as well as telling them a little of the daily plan that would be carried out from the next day, since their first day was something different and special. 

After a very early breakfast, they would meet on the beach where they would witness the sunrise while the Tai-chi class took place. Upon hearing that, Lexa wondered how the hell she was going to do it in a wheelchair. But without verbalizing it, Scylla of course immediately explained to her that there were movements that she could follow without problems.

Lexa began to suspect that, although it sounded crazy, that girl could read her thoughts, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the thought. She didn't need to say anything, and the young woman just looked at her, smiled, and responded based on those thoughts she had. She already dropped the idea of sharing it with Raven, since she didn't want her best friend to think she was really going crazy.

After witnessing the sunrise and doing Tai-chi and thanking the Universe for a new day, Lexa would have a physiotherapy session where a professional would give her massages, and teach her some exercises to mainly improve her muscle condition. 

After the physical session, then she will be taking for a bath in the island's natural and thermal pools, rest, and simply relax, enjoying the paradisiacal place. After the lunch, she will have some free hours where she will be able to do what she want.

In the afternoon, almost at sunset, they would have the meditation session, where they would connect with the deepest part of their being. Beginning to get to know each other, to free themselves, and to cleanse themselves of negative toxicity. 

To finish the day, and before sleeping, in Lexa’s case, she would have a time with Arwen, the founder of the place, who would help her with her emotional problem, in a sort of spiritual psychology session.

Scylla explained to them, after seeing the faces of Lexa and Raven, somewhat skeptic with all the enormously spiritual of the place. That it was extremely important for the body, that the spirit was balanced, free of negative toxicity. All as a plan to help the physical part to also detoxify everything that blocked the cells that make up each organ. 

Although it seemed ridiculous, it was actually very important for the body to feel good and with the desire to improve in those parts that were damaged, or not working as in the case of the former Commander, her legs.

Lexa smiled after hearing that, and the young woman didn’t lose her sarcastic thoughts, as they approached towards the central building, where the former astronaut would have her first meeting with Arwen, the founder of the clinic. Scylla paused beside the wheelchair that was transporting Lexa.

Then the young woman walked two steps, stopping in front of her, Lexa frowned and looked at her strangely, since Scylla only gave her a somewhat special look, she would say, while raised an eyebrow, and mentally commanded the modern chair to rise. Lexa immediately felt a slight tingling on her back as she noticed the transformation and movement of that very particularly chair.

Raven, totally fascinated, took a step back looking in amazement, as that chair seemed to transform, and then slowly began to rise until finally stopping in an upright position. The incredible thing was that Lexa's body was not attached to that chair by anything, but her body didn’t slip and fall to the floor. Incredibly, it seemed to be part of that plank at her back, making her body stand upright as if she were standing on her two feet.

Lexa's eyes widened because the chair seemed to somehow support her entire body, not letting her fall to the ground, in addition to now also noticing that she was actually floating a few inches off the ground. The energy that coursed through her body immediately shook her, making her laugh and cry at the same time.

Scylla rose an inch off the ground at the same time, and Raven put her hand to her chest in total shock, making the sign of the cross, staring with wide eyes, as the young woman simply levitated.

\- My Fussss…. God and the Blessed Virgin! How is it possible that you...?! - Raven expressed surprised.

\- Everything is possible here, Raven... It is simply learning to control your body and your spirit in perfect harmony. - Scylla replied with a very calm tone of voice and that smile that never left her face.

\- Yeah sure, but you're... you're floating girl... God! Lex... sis, are you okay? - Suddenly Raven observed Lexa who appeared to have entered a kind of trance, because her eyes were fixed on those of the young woman in front of her, and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. But Lexa didn’t answered her friend, she just focused on Scylla.

\- Lexa... just let the positive energy flow through your body, every cell, every organ. Relax all your muscles, feel your inner being connecting with your physical body, and let yourself go. Breathe…. So… Deeply…. Fear not… - Young Scylla's charming voice seemed to penetrate all of Lexa's senses in such a way, that everything in her simply responded affirmatively to the young woman’s guide, feeling more and more relaxed.

Lexa was excited to see herself in that position, as if she were standing on her feet again. She would even swear that she was beginning to feel a very slight tingling in her legs, for the first time since she woke up from that coma. Her heart raced with the excitement of the moment.

Scylla, meanwhile turned her gaze to Raven's wild eyes, who at a distance was still in complete shock, witnessing a miracle or an exorcism, the Latin astronaut didn’t know exactly which. Scylla smiled raising her hand and with her finger pointing at Raven, sent a beam of energy that when it reached her forehead, made her close her eyes, relax immediately and stand there as if she was asleep.

Then Scylla approached Lexa and took her by the hand, guiding her inside the building, without the former Commander even noticing, as she was immersed in all the sensations that she felt were awakened inside her in a wonderfully warm way.

\- Now you are ready to meet with Arwen... Lexa, close your eyes and just breathe easy, I will guide you to her.

Lexa followed Scylla's commands, and her body simply reacted to them positively and voluntarily. It seemed as if that young woman had taken possession of her entire being. Her mind was null, gone, she couldn’t activate any defense mechanism or reaction. But the peace that invaded her in those moments was truly unique and wonderful, she had never experienced anything like it, not even up there in infinite space.

At the same time that Scylla guided Lexa into the building and after going through a few corridors, arriving at where Arwen was. The leader of the clinic smiled at her young partner, thanking her for guiding Lexa there. Scylla nodded with a smile on her face and left the place.

\- Dear Lexa... How good it is to finally have you among us... Welcome home... - Arwen spoke, approaching Lexa and taking her hands in her own, making the former astronaut wake from her trance and look at her in surprise. Lexa didn't understand how she got there, or where exactly she was.

\- I…. Nice to meet you… Arwen…?

\- Yes, I’m Arwen. Now I invite you to leave the formalities aside, here we are all equal beings. Although some of us are more awake than others. It is only a matter of time, patience, and learning to use the power of the most valuable thing that we have in our being, love, and light.

\- Excuse me... But I’m not so believing, or spiritual. This is wonderful, I mean, the technology you use in this place is incredible. I don't even know how this chair is holding me in the air right now without... Well, but still... - Lexa was more than surprised, excited, and had endless feelings that she felt somewhat revolutionized inside her. Arwen could see what Lexa was feeling internally and externally.

\- First, I’m going to ask you to put your fear aside and relax. Your interior is very restless and you project a somewhat dim light. Let the positive energy flow in you. Don’t look for an explanation to what is happening around you, just accept it. So close your eyes Lexa, and breathe deeply three times... Breathe in through your nose, and let the air out through your mouth... - Lexa did, feeling that with each breath she felt somewhat calmer - Well, now open your eyes. That is it better, right? - Lexa nodded her head and a slight smile appeared on her face - You see, dear Lexa, it is not about technology, it is about oneself, about the power that we have inside ourselves. That is asleep, due to a defense mechanism that the mind projects, that is why we do not know it by nature. So we just have to wake it up, and use it properly. Not only to help us have a better quality of life, understand and accept what happens to us and around us, but to awaken others.

\- I... - Lexa was really trying to process the information that this special woman gave her, while those incredible and magical blue eyes so intense and bright, seemed to enchant her. 

Her mind wasn’t acting as it normally did, and was looking for a logical explanation for everything. But she felt that within her being she accepted that as fact, and her head just nodded once, but not knowing what else to say.

\- You are a being of light Lexa, as we all are. You have been created from the love and light of the infinite Universe, through your parents. The power of everything lies within you, but you still don't know it, you haven't discovered it yet, like many. The human mind is quite difficult to detoxify you know... When a being of light is born on Earth, it arrives pure, enlightened, clean. But as the mind develops, and grows inside the human body form, it receives what surrounds it, which is usually quite mixed between good and bad energies. But the mind mostly absorbs a lot of negative energy, allowing itself to be influenced by the vain things in life, such as material wealth, power over others, envy, jealousy, hatred, and revenge are the mind's most deadly weapons.

\- Well, that sounds very spiritual and wonderful, but isn't it a part of all human beings? We are not Angels or perfect beings. We all have that dark or negative part as part of everything that surrounds us, as well as the positive things. Is like that Ying and Yang thing…

\- Exactly my dear Lexa, but in everything, there must be a balance. That is why there is good and evil. Love and hate, the positive and the negative. But when the human mind lets the dark side grow, like a great shadow covering every part of you, it makes what you feel and think is clearly negative, it clearly blocks all the light that you can radiate and doesn’t let you evolve. It doesn’t let you accept the challenges that are given to you in life, the tests that you must pass, the lessons that you must learn, to evolve and to transcend spiritually.

\- I agree with you, but don't get me wrong, I respect and I know that the spiritual exists, and it is important to have a good balance in life, but…

\- That “but”, is the one you should work on here Lexa, that “but”, is what stops you from getting out of that wheelchair, to evolve, to accept and wake up internally, to let the infinite light with which you were born, and that you radiate from the most deep within your being, guide you. You are secluded in the dark because you have allowed negativity to completely take over your being. Now you must give yourself that time, relax everything in yourself, learn what we will teach you here, so that it not only helps you overcome that darkness in which you find yourself now, but to guide others to find that balance as well and evolve like you. You have been an astronaut Commander, you were born to lead, to guide, and that is what you must do in your life dear Lexa.

\- Are you telling me that I’m expected to be some kind of spiritual guide or leader when I return to the continent? Why do you think I wish...?

\- To keep living? Yes, because you are destined for great things on this planet Lexa. Put your ego aside, and focus not only on yourself and being able to walk again, but on what you can do when you do. When we teach you what you are capable of doing, changing not only your life but that of many beings in this world, in order to improve the existence of the human race. Evolving is the key to everything, and you have a large part in it. You are a born leader and you will be but of something much better and more important than discovering planets in the Universe. You just have to accept in a new way of your existence, this new mission for which you will not need a spaceship, but the light that you carry within you, one that will illuminate many lives. - Lexa tried to absorb the important information that this woman gave her. 

Lexa’s eyes widened feeling every word and affirmation of that apparent destiny in her life, as if she could feel it right now, feeling that internal tingling, and even that desire to begin training for that new and important mission in her life. 

On the other hand, there was still her mental conflict of “What was that all about? What was this place, and who were those people there?" But that thought was so subtle and distant, that she simply smiled from another part of her inner being, and simply responded with excited eyes.

\- I can't promise I will achieve it Arwen, but I will try to do the best I can. If that is to be my fate so be it…

\- That is more than enough to get started. For now, Ion is going to help you clean that negativity from your motor cells. You must connect with him mentally, as Scylla has taught you.

\- Sorry... Ion? Who is Ion? - Lexa asked puzzled, making Arwen smile immediately.

\- The being that keeps you standing in front of me right now.

\- Wait… WHAT?! - Lexa put her hand to her mouth in complete shock. Was her so-called ultra-modern chair actually a being of some kind? 

Arwen simply smiled, taking one of her shaking hands, conveying some inner peace to her.

\- Don’t be scared, accept it, it is not something you should fear, but integrate yourself and let it guide you. You have felt it since you first sat on it, there was a natural connection between the two.

\- Excuse me, are you telling me that what transports me is not a simple a very modern wheelchair, but a… being?

\- Exactly. Do you want to see it materialize? Maybe you can accept it better if you see it. Just close your eyes for a second, and take a deep breath. Now, please dear Ion, introduce yourself to Lexa.

Lexa opened her eyes and noticed that an intense light came from behind her and presented itself in front of her still upright body. The being was slowly materializing into an image of what seemed to be a young man smiling warmly, with those eyes so characteristic of the people in that place.

Lexa immediately looked at her own feet, noticing that she was levitating a few inches above the ground just like Scylla had done. Immediately her eyes searched for that light that surrounded her before, but she didn’t find it, only the image that had just materialized in front of her eyes. 

It was too many things to process at the same time. How was it possible that she was still standing there, and not only that, but floating? And how was it possible that this being was transformed into a wheelchair, when in reality it was...?

\- Hello Lexa… it is a pleasure to help you. I’m Ion, and I will be with you until you can achieve it yourself. Don’t be scared, I will not harm you or invade your being in any way. I’m only going to help you reconnect with your motor part, and make you feel better about yourself. Your legs are only asleep due to the negativity in which you have locked yourself in. But with work, patience, and love, you will get them to wake up before you leave the island. You just have to trust yourself, in the power of your inner light, and let the rest of us here do the rest, but it is important that you work to overcome it yourself.

\- I… God! Am I dreaming or something? Have I fallen into a coma again? - Lexa entered a bit of a kind of mental panic. Her mind was still active and blocked in a certain way, and both Arwen and Ion understood it, trying to bring her peace of mind.

\- No dear Lexa, that is what keeps you in the dark, the doubt, the fear of the unknown. You must accept what happens here on the island naturally, even if it is not easy for you. Try to open your mind and let us guide you a bit until you find your own way. - Arwen explained with that charming voice, still holding Lexa's hand, transmitting security that Lexa’s human mind was still finding it difficult to accept.

\- I…. I don't know what to say... I'm really sorry, this surpasses my beliefs on so many levels.

\- We know it dear Lexa, but don't worry, that's what you've come here for, to learn to overcome those barriers that your mind has imposed. You will do it, I'm sure. Now I think you should tour the island a little, contact with nature, it is always essential to disconnect from stress, fear, cravings, all traces of negative energy. We will meet again tonight on the beach, for the ceremony of the offerings of light to the Universe. - Arwen continued to explain as Ion rejoined his form behind Lexa's suspended body, who followed him with her eyes until she saw him no more.

\- Okay… I'll try… I must admit that when I woke up this morning I was full of… Well, I'm afraid to say, negativity. But here I’m, saying this… Thank you beings of light…

\- Thank you for visiting us dear Lexa. Now Ion will guide you back to Scylla, and when she says your name you will return to your conscious state.

\- Wait… isn't this…?

\- Lexa, you are in another plane of your being, you still have to work to integrate yourself and be aware of what surrounds you. But don't worry, you will soon be waking up. Just trust yourself, your instincts, that inner voice that will communicate with you more often here.

\- Very well.

Then Arwen ordered Scylla, who had appeared again standing next to Lexa, to guide her to the place where her friend Raven had been left. While Ion now transformed back into that special wheelchair of the former Commander, transporting her to outside the building accompanied by Scylla.

Once they got to where Raven was still standing with her eyes closed in the same place. Scylla proceed to said Lexa and Raven's name, and they both woke up somewhat strangely, as if they had just been distracted in their thoughts.

\- Sorry... I got distracted for a while... What were you saying, Scylla? - Raven said, shaking her head a little smiling.

\- I said that I invite you to relax a bit in the area of the thermal baths of the island.

\- Hey, but don't we have to stop by the cabin to get dressed in our bathing suits? Raven asked, surprised, while Lexa nodded her head as well.

\- Oh that won't be necessary, you must enter the hot springs area without clothes - Scylla explained naturally making Lexa and Raven widen their eyes.

\- And here we go again, we must be naked AGAIN! Is this a kind of nudist island or something? - Lexa complained a little, rolling her eyes. Scylla sensed her discomfort but understood it, when it was not normal for the mortal to show her body like that, or to feel comfortable with it. Most of the humans were like Lexa.

\- It is part of what you will learn in this place, to feel comfortable with your bodies, and learn to resist that natural shame that your mind makes you feel. - The young woman explained making the two of them still look at her strangely, and in Lexa's case a little irritated.

\- Well, that in our language is called having a bit of modesty, if it doesn't bother you for me to say, it has nothing to do with accepting my body. I have no problems accepting my body - Lexa replied somewhat irritated by Scylla's response, who immediately raised an eyebrow and gave the former astronaut a somewhat challenging but smiling look.

\- Well, your legs don't say the same, if you allow me to say so.

The killer look Lexa gave her, made Scylla flinch, and she took a step back. She could feel how strong the negativity was in that woman, but she knew it was a matter of time, patience, and learning.

\- Ehhhh… What do you think if we go to those hot springs? I would like to relax a little, and I think it would be good for all of us… What do you say Lex? - Raven intervened before Lexa explode in fury, as she saw coming at any moment. On the other hand, the Latina agreed with Scylla completely, but would not dare to express it verbally.

\- Yes, we better get on with it... - Lexa answered, starting to move ahead before the attentive gaze of Scylla and Raven, who stood next to the young woman to speak with her and apologize once more for her troubled friend.

\- Please don't take Lexa’s answers or looks seriously, she's like that since she woke up from that coma and…

\- Raven, you must stop excusing her... You will also learn things here that are related to your person and your actions. I understand that you love Lexa very much, and you have protected and helped her. And it was something that has been and is wonderfully gentle of your being, but there is something fundamental that you have forgotten.

\- And what would that be…?

\- Respect and love for yourself, because you also have a life of your own, in which you must continue to evolve, grow, learn, and you have stopped on your way only so that Lexa doesn’t stop moving forward in hers for too long. That has led you to forget that you are also worth it, that you also have the right to be happy and follow your own path. That it isn’t with her or holding her hand at every step. That is not good for Lexa or for you, because both are stuck in the same spot that doesn’t let you evolve, or follow your own destinies. But don't worry, this time on the island will be good for you too Raven. You can continue to help Lexa, and be her best friend, but with another perspective, or in a more positive and healthy way, not only for her but for yourself. Now, let's go, It's this way... 

Raven was left almost without an answer, without words, and without knowing exactly what to feel, when she was hearing everything that Scylla told her, because somehow she felt that it was true. She only nodded her head agreeing with the young woman who smiled at her, and nodded hers also once, then turned and followed Lexa who was already at some distance from them.

\- I… yes, of course…. Let's go…. - Raven could only express following Scylla, meditating on the events she had observed, and facts pointed out by that strange and somehow very wise young woman.

CLARKE

After breakfast, during which for some reason she felt that she was being observed, particularly by someone in that huge place. But when taking a discreet look round the room with her eyes, she had not been able to distinguish who it was. But she swore she could feel it, though somehow she thought maybe it was normal, as she was one of the new recruits there and not a patient.

Clarke continued talking with Raelle who was sitting in front of her, noticing immediately that the young assistant was not eating anything, she was only drinking a kind of tea that smelled very good. When Clarke asked why she was not eating any breakfast, Raelle replied that the staff had breakfast much earlier than the patients, before sun rises.

The smiling and affectionate Tally had left them at the door of the cabin where the food was served, after giving both women kisses and hugs, since she excused herself for work, promising to see each other later. Clarke was immediately charmed by the personality of this funny and bouncy young woman, but the blonde wasn't bothered one bit. She could see and feel that Tally did it in an affectionate way.

Raelle also explained to her that they had a very special therapeutic help on the island, and that it was related to animals that lived on the island. Clarke had noticed that the breakfast was in itself vegetarian. When she asked the young assistant, Raelle told her that on the island they didn’t eat animal meats of any kind. They only eat some animal products like milk or eggs, but nothing else. 

She explained that it was part of the cleansing of the human body, and the best balance that should exist on the planet. She also clarified that it wasn’t the intention of the clinic to make the patients or staff vegetarian. Once they returned to their normal lives, off the island, they could choose to eat what they wanted.

After that clarification, the young woman resumed the conversation about the help of the animals that lived on the island, and Clarke felt quite interested in it. 

Raelle told her that there were horses, cows, and chickens, as well as almost all kinds of animals on land and also in the water. In the ocean, they had the help of dolphins and seals, as well as starfish and some octopuses. They were all part of a special part of the therapy given to the patients.

The very special connection with the energy of animals, totally pure and free of negative toxicity, gave humans a very important help in recovering their internal balance. They also didn’t have domestic animals such as dogs or cats. 

Raelle also explained that each professional had an animal that accompanied them during therapy with patients. An animal that is connected to each of personal at all times while living in the island. Clarke wasn't expecting that, but the idea of having an animal help in therapy appealed to her. 

Raelle was glad to see that positive reaction from her new co-worker, and after breakfast, she accompanied her to the very special ceremony of bonding with the animal that would accompany Clarke, while she was there working with them.

They walked through the place that was still to Clarke's eyes heavenly paradise, and also extremely spiritual, wherever it was seen and felt. Soon they reached a place deeper in the vegetation that looked more like a forest, where Raelle stopped and made a somewhat strange sound. Almost instantly a beautiful hummingbird appeared hovering around Clarke.

The blonde felt a very special energy coming from the small, but so beautiful and magical bird, which kept spinning around her body from her head and beginning to descend. 

Raelle motioned for her to close her eyes and allow the animal's energy to join hers. Clarke did so, while the hummingbird continued to descend until it reached her ankles, to rise again, at the same time that she felt that beautiful and pure energy penetrate her through all her pores, making her shudder until she smiled, feeling so moved by that incredible experience.

Soon Clarke could begin to see different rays of light of different colors, as if a rainbow illuminated her from within. It felt great and warm and wonderful, and even she would say happy. 

When Raelle asked her to open her eyes again, Clarke observed that the little animal was now flying in the same place on her shoulder. For some natural reason she looked at her and thanked her from within, and the little being simply leaned on her shoulder, bringing her beak to Clarke's cheek, as if giving her a little kiss. 

The beautiful and delicate act of that little being, made her shudder and emotional at the same time. Meanwhile, Raelle just smiled and made another sound again, and a beautiful white horse appeared on the spot stopping next to her.

Clarke fell in love with the magical image of that magnificent animal that now moved its head up and down, as if greeting its companions, causing the long mane to shake in the breeze that produced the same movement. 

Raelle put a hand to her forehead and the animal, after bending its front legs, crouched in reverence before the young woman. Clarke’s mind thought of the image of that beautiful movie with Kristen Stewart, "Snow White and the Huntsman", in that scene when Snow White met the enchanted beings of the forest. Clarke would swear that what was happening was something very similar, and fascinated her, as well as feeling it internally in a very special way.

Raelle immediately introduced Clarke to her friend named Argo, and explained that she should name her companion too, so that the animal would feel more familiar with her. 

Clarke looked again at the little bird that left her shoulder and flew away, staying in front of her wondering eyes, flapping her wings as if waiting for her to give her a name. Clarke didn't really know what name to give it, and Raelle helped her and explained that she should close her eyes again, and let the name come to her from the depths of her inner being. Clarke did it and after a few seconds, only one name came to mind…. "AYRA." She smiled and opened her blue eyes looking at the little being in front of her, and simply spoke her name.

\- I'll call you AYRA little one, I hope you like it.

Raelle smiled from the brightest part of her being, as the hummingbird resumed its ceremony of hovering around Clarke, from her head to her ankles, and rising again. Looked like it celebrating her name before Clarke's laugh, looking at her this time, and feeling again that beautiful energy joining hers.

Raelle informed Clarke, that when she worked with her patients, the animal would be close to her, transmitting her energy by interacting with her during the therapy session. 

Clarke then tried to imagine that beautiful horse next to Raelle, in a similar situation and honestly couldn’t contain a small laugh. The young woman laughed out loud next to her, as if reading her mind, while the animal's head moved up and down again. Clarke wondered if the horse was laughing too, looking at both of them.

Raelle went on to explain, after stopping her infectious laughter, that Argo stayed close to her but not inside the room where the therapy was taking place. 

Although she sometimes used it with patients, taking them for a ride on the horse, or introducing them to caress it and connect with its healing energy. Clarke thought this was a very smart idea.

Once they were done there and released their companion animals, Raelle taught Clarke the sound she should make, if she wanted to connect with her animal there, for example in the forest. But when she was working on a therapy session with patients, the animal would simply show up sensing her healing energy in action. Clarke was fascinated by this and was still trying to figure out in her mind, how such a connection to a wild animal was possible, but was simply wonderful.

Raelle replied, after reading her thoughts, that it was the balance and natural connection between living beings that generally the human race used to forget. In addition to not respecting and also in the worst case, dedicating itself to exterminating them, either for consumption or fun. 

Clarke then understood without further hesitation, agreeing with Raelle, who accompanied her to a cabin, where a staff meeting would be held with the people who would be her teammates in the physiotherapy group. In addition, she would meet the other team that there was, which was related to the purely spiritual, including the nice Tally.

During the afternoon snack, and after a general welcome from the founder of the place, the magical and charming Arwen. She explained to all those gathered there that the traditional Ceremony of Light would take place that night. Which consisted of meeting on the beach at sunset, when the sun was slowly setting over the horizon.

There an act of meditation would be carried out, in which specifically thanks for the day would be given, and the wish for a good start for those who had just arrived on the island, and began the healing process. Asking the guides of light, those higher beings, to accompany them throughout the treatment. 

And that when the sky was covered with stars, the lanterns of light that would carry the inner desires of each, would be thrown into the sky. Contained those wishes for herself, together with another desire for the world in general. Clarke loved the idea, and remembered that she had read that they did something similar in Thailand. 

After that snack, Clarke went to her cabin, where she found a lamp, paper, and a very particular pen, like those used in ancient times. Even with a small inkwell, as she had ever seen in those period movies. It seemed strange and very particular to her, but she also liked it.

Raelle explained that she had to focus deep inside herself, to write her wishes, since they were very important, not only for her but for the world. So Clarke took a few minutes of total concentration, as she had learned to do with her friend Luna. Relaxing all her senses and muscles of her body completely, traveling towards her own inner being. 

There she dedicated herself to looking for those wishes to write on those two little notes. She was happy to see her little hummingbird friend Ayra again, who stayed by her side flapping her wings as if inspiring Clarke in the task.

At sunset, Raelle came to look for Clarke at her cabin, and together they started the way to the beach, where many were already sitting in a meditation position. The rays of the reddish sun on the horizon painted the sky with precious ranges of warm colors, while a soft and warm ocean breeze caressed her face and played with her blond hair.

But soon Clarke’s eyes wandered from the magical natural spectacle to one of the people in particular who were on the beach, who seemed to be in a wheelchair. One that looks very sophisticated modern, she didn’t remember seeing such a model in her life. But at that point, nothing surprised Clarke on that island anymore. 

She could only see the person’s back, which was hidden by the back of that white wheelchair, and long brown hair blowing gently in the breeze. For some strange reason, Clarke was very attracted to the woman. Even she could swear that she could smell her essence from that far, and was exquisite, and totally aphrodisiac, like a mix of roses and the salty ocean.

Almost immediately, Clarke’s mind brought up the image of that woman on the plane. The one who had arrived late with the other nice Latin woman, who was sitting next to her on a blanket, and another young woman with dark hair, dressed the same as Raelle beside them. Clarke imagined that the woman was an assistant to those women, who might be a couple or friends, she couldn't say for sure.

Clarke stared at the woman in that wheelchair for a moment, until Raelle took her by the wrist bringing her back to the present, and pointing out that they should sit on the blanket, and begin meditation like the others. Clarke apologized and after nodding her head and taking one last look at that woman in the distance, she sat down and closed her eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. 

It was when she began to hear the voice of the founder of the place Arwen, guiding everyone on their spiritual journey of relaxation. Where they should concentrate on uniting their energy with the one in the whole Universe. Asking the higher beings to guide them in their requests, and give their thanks, while the last rays of the sun were lost in the distant horizon. Until disappearing completely, giving way to the clear blanket of stars.

Then, Arwen instructed everyone to open their eyes, and to light the small candle inside those lanterns, which would rise to the sky, allowing them to continue on their way to the infinite Universe.

It was such a magical moment, so special and spiritual, that Clarke couldn’t contain the emotion that she felt, as she watched that lamp rise along with all the others, carrying her wishes.

Clarke was surprised, at one point to notice that her lamp was approaching one in particular, which had been thrown by that brunette in the wheelchair. She was impressed by it, because they seemed to be the only two lanterns that had bonded in a certain way, and they kept going up together as if they were a couple. 

Clarke smiled from her emotional heart without taking her eyes off those lanterns, and then lowered them to the woman in that wheelchair. The brunette, as if she felt Clarke’s persistent gaze, finally turned around, meeting her eyes like in slow motion. Like a magic moment was happening right there. Feeling like a reunion somehow, even when was sounding crazy.

Clarke froze right there, and she could almost swear her heartbeat stopped at that very moment. She couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. It was nothing less than the woman she had painted in her portraits, her features so beautiful and perfect, her green eyes so precious and intense. Ones that now were connected to Clarke’s in such a special way, it could be said she could feel them in her entire being.

It was like a kind of magical enchantment happening between the two of them, it even felt like a kind of reunion, and Clarke couldn't understand how it was possible. But it made her shudder until it made her smile. 

She was dying to get close to the woman and talk to her, but her feet for some reason wouldn't move from her spot. Clarke noticed that that very special wheelchair began to move in her direction, without the woman breaking the connection of her beautiful eyes with Clarke’s, and even smiled a little bit.

Almost without Clarke noticing, the woman had come to her, and was now looking at her from that wheelchair in a way she couldn't describe, but she could feel it rushing over her like a shaft of intense light. 

Those eyes she swore were bewitching her, they were beautiful, magical, as green and perfect as she had drawn them. It was her, HER! Clarke repeated internally excitedly, but without expressing it aloud, she couldn't, everything was stuck in her throat, and she could only feel that special and strong energy between them taking over both of them at the same magic time…


End file.
